No me Mientas
by Miko Fleur
Summary: Entre casanovas se entienden, códigos y reglas.Aunque no hay dos más descarados que ellos en aquella profesión, todo cambia cuando uno de ellos rompe una regla de oro:“No conquistaras a mi hermana” ¿Puede un descarado y casi desalmado galán enamorar? K
1. I

**N/A) Inuyasha y cia. Le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. Puede que aparezcan algunos míos, pero ella es la única dueña… sin mas que decir, que comience mi FanFiction**

**Holis! jej para variar, publicare otro fic mas jeje pero tendrán que tenerme paciencia porque los anteriores ya están muy avanzados en escritura y este recién lo empecé hace poco pero pensé que les gustaría!**

**Espero que lo disfruten!**

**Prologo**

Entre casanovas se entienden, códigos y reglas.

Aunque no hay dos más descarados que ellos en aquella profesión, todo cambia cuando uno de ellos rompe una regla de oro:

"No conquistaras a mi hermana"

¿Puede un descarado y casi desalmado galán enamorarse?

**No me Mientas**

**.**

**Capitulo I**

Miroku se encontraba hablando por teléfono, mostrando un rostro serio muy raro en él.

A los pocos metros, Inuyasha estudiaba ya que próximamente tendrían un parcial de la facultad y le contaba mucho aquella materia.

Dio un sorbo a su café y miro a su amigo. Hacia mas de media hora que hablaba por teléfono y no se notaba que la conversación fuese muy amena. Su amigo suspiro y luego de despedirse cortó, dejando el teléfono inalámbrico en su base.

- ¿Ocurre algo?- consulto Inuyasha cuando este se hubo sentado.

- Mi abuela murió- negó con la cabeza, aquella noticia le dolía mucho.

Inuyasha no sabia que decir. Recordaba que para Miroku su abuela era una persona muy querida e importante en su vida. Siempre tenía alguna anécdota divertida para contar de su astucia.

- No me dijeron nada, para no molestarme ya que sabían que estoy rindiendo- lo miro fijamente- Ella misma dijo que no me llamara.

- Lo siento- su nudo en la garganta era muy grande.

Miroku dio un sorbo a su café y volvió la vista a su lectura, pero Inuyasha sabia perfectamente que aun se encontraba muy metido en pensamientos para estudiar.

.

Se despertó y descubrió a su amigo preparando el desayuno, cosa rara en él.

- Quiere pedirme algo- dijo inaudible con los ojos entre cerrados por el sueño que aun sentía- Lo sé_._

- Buenos días Inuyasha- lo saludo colocando unas cuantas tostadas en la mesa.

Volvió a la cocina, sirvió el café en dos tazas grandes y las dejo en el desayunador para que su amigo las llevara a la mesa también.

Inuyasha se sentó delante de su taza y luego llego Miroku con mermelada y manteca para las tostadas.

- Inuyasha…- dijo lentamente- Necesito hablar contigo.

- Lo sabia- respondió tomando la azucarera y echando dos cucharadas a su café.

- Es mi hermana- suspiro- Tras la muerte de mi abuela, esta sola y quisiera traerla a vivir con nosotros. Ayer no te lo dije, por miedo a que tu respuesta sea negativa.

Su compañero no respondió nada, solo lo miro con atención y algo de sorpresa. Si esa niña venia a vivir con ellos, sabia que no podrían llevar otras mujeres a casa.

- Te prometo que no será un problema- continuó al ver que la cara de su amigo no era la mejor respuesta- Pasara desapercibida ante tus ojos.

- ¿Y ante la de las mujeres que traigamos?- frunció el ceño.

Su amigo bajo la mirada y de inmediato se sintió un poco mal. Le estaban pidiendo algo importante y el le estaba dando la espalda.

- Esta bien- suspiro dando un sorbo más largo- Pero no quiero ni un solo escándalo.

Miroku sonrió ampliamente y suspiro por la tranquilidad que llegaba a su alma.

El desayuno continuo en silencio.

*** * * * ***

La puerta se abrió y una mirada apreciadora recorrió el lugar. No estaba mal para ser su nuevo hogar.

- Gracias Miroku- volvió a decir entrando ya por fin, sin dejar de examinar todo- Realmente no soportaba ni un segundo mas vivir con el Tío Naraku.

Su hermano sonrió y admiro a su hermanita. Cuanto había crecido en esos tres años sin verla.

- ¿Tu compañero no esta?- consulto al no ver a nadie en el departamento.

- No, esta en la empresa del padre- respondió y camino hacia unas escaleras que llevaban a un segundo piso- Sígueme.

La joven subió detrás de su hermano las escaleras de metal frió.

Entraron en la segunda puerta, la habitación de huéspedes.

Tenía una decoración muy agradable. Las paredes de color crema, en su centro descansaban una cama matrimonial, un gran ropero a su derecha y una mesa antigua que sostenía un espejo y una ventana a su izquierda.

- ¿Te gusta, Kagome?

- Me encanta- le sonrió y le quito su valija de las manos. Suavemente tiro de ella y se dirigió al ropero.

- Iré a preparar la cena- le sonrió- La tercera puerta es el baño. Puedes darte una lucha después.

- Si, gracias- dijo arrodillándose en el alfombrado suelo y abriendo su valija.

*** * * * ***

Estaba exhausto, solo tenia ganas de comer y dormir en su cómoda cama toda la noche. Esa noche podría salir con alguna de sus "amigas" a pasarla bien, pero no tenía energías para nadie.

Entro a su casa, tiro las llaves en aquella mesita al lado de la puerta y se dirigió a la cocina al sentir el olor a pizza.

- ¿Qué comeremos pizza?- pero rápidamente se quedo callado.

Miroku estaba hablando con una muchacha mucho mas baja que él, quién solo cubría su cuerpo con una toalla.

- Bueno, gracias hermano- le respondió y se dio vuelta para descubrir al joven que estaba estático en el umbral.

¿Ella era la pequeña hermana de Miroku? Por Kami, esto seria muchísimo mas complicado de lo que esperaba.

- Hola- le dijo y se fue rápidamente un poco avergonzada.

- ¿No llegaba mañana?- pregunto acercándose a su amigo quien se reía por su cara de asombro.

- Si, pero al parece se adelanto un día- se encogió de hombro.

El joven no respondió nada, solo dio media vuelta y se fue hacia las escaleras.

- En cinco minutos estará la comida- le informo.

Pero su compañero solo subió y entro por la primera puerta sin responder nada.

.

Se tiro sobre la cama y suspiro. ¡Eso no era una niña, era una mujer! Una niña no tendría unos pechos de aquel tamaño, piernas tan delgadas y apetecibles, una cintura tan estrecha, piel pálida como porcelana, cabello ondulado sobrepasando la cintura, unas caderas ensanchadas y glúteos perfectos. Pensándolo mejor, solo su rostro mostraba inocencia gracias a sus dulces ojos y simpática sonrisa.

Suspiro, no podía pensar en aquellas cosas. Ella era la hermana de su mejor amigo.

.

Entro a la ducha, donde el agua caía en forma de lluvia mojando todo su cuerpo y cabellera. Se sentía rara ante la mirada del amigo de su hermano.

Paso el jabón por sus brazos con delicadeza. Aquella mirada dorada la había hecho sonrojar antes de irse. ¿Por qué?

No podía negar que era realmente guapo y seguramente ninguna mujer resistía a sus encantos.

*** * * * ***

Bajo ya cambiado con ropa de entre casa y se sentó en su lugar en la mesa, la cabecera.

Pronto vio como aquella muchacha acercándosele y le dejaba su plato frente a él. Dio media vuelta e Inuyasha vio aquel short demasiado corto que llevaba acompañado con una musculosa roja.

Luego aparecieron ambos hermanos, cada uno con su plato y se sentaban a sus lados.

- Mañana te quedaras sola, ya que Inuyasha y yo tenemos que ir a nuestras clases- le informo.

La joven asintió y corto una porción para llevarla a su boca. Inuyasha trataba de no observarla mucho ya que aquella musculosa dejaba ver sus redondos pechos.

- A la tarde, haré una copia de las llaves y te buscare un instituto- continuo- Así que trata de preparar la cena.

- No te preocupes- sonrió Kagome mostrando sus blancos y perfectos dientes.

Inuyasha aparto el plato ya vació y camino hacia la heladera para sacar un pequeña botella de vidrio y sacarle la tapa.

Dio un trago profundo y miro a la puerta. Kagome traía los platos sucios para lavarlos. Intercambiaron miradas por unos breves segundos y el joven se marcho antes que su autocontrol desaparezca.

Ella solo lo observo partir. ¿Acaso tan mal le caía para no poder estar unos segundos a su lado? Cuando termino su tarea, volvió al comedor y encontró solo a Miroku.

- Miroku…- lo llamo, sentándose en su lugar- ¿Tu amigo no me soporta? Es que desde que he llegado, no me ha dirigido la palabra.

- No te preocupes- le sonrió- Seguramente hoy estaba de malhumor. Cuando pasa eso, tampoco me habla a mí.

Ambos hermanos sonrieron y subieron las escaleras para ir a descansar cada uno a su cuarto.

*** * * * ***

Kagome se encontraba barriendo el piso de la sala de estar cuando llego Inuyasha, quien se encontraba muy agotado por tanto estudiar y ayudar a su padre.

- Hola- lo saludo sonriéndole.

- Hola…- contesto dirigiéndose directamente al gran sofá donde se recostó. Solo quería estar tranquilo por unos segundos ya que le dolía la cabeza.

La muchacha pudo apreciar como él se colocaba la mano en la frente asiendo una mueca.

- ¿Quieres que te prepare un té?- le consulto parándose a su lado.

Inuyasha la miro por unos segundos. En vez del short, hoy llevaba una remera blanca con una mini falda de jeans pegada a su cuerpo y unas zapatillas converse rojas. Todo el día había estado pensando en esa niña y en su cuerpo de mujer.

- Si, por favor- respondió quitando la mirada.

A los pocos minutos regreso Kagome con la taza entre sus manos y se sentó en el sofá, a la altura de la cintura de Inuyasha.

- Aquí tienes- le dijo y el abrió los ojos para descubrirla allí.

Se sentó para quedar a unos treinta centímetros de ella. Ya no aguantaba más. No le importaba que Kagome fuese la hermana de Miroku, tenia que tenerla en la cama, aunque sea solo una vez.

Tomo la taza y dio un sorbo. Para su asombro, Kagome lo había preparado perfecto, a su gusto.

- No hemos podido hablar mucho- dijo dando otro sorbo a su té.

- Es verdad- sonrió Kagome. Por fin podría conocer un poco de aquel muchacho de ojos dorados que llamaba su atención.

- ¿Cuántos años tienes?- pregunto dejando la taza en la mesa ratona que estaba a unos centímetros.

- Diecisiete- respondió y pronto se ruborizo al ver como el joven acortaba la distancia entre ambos.

- Ya eres toda una mujercita- sonrió poniéndola más nerviosa.

Con agilidad tomo la taza que había abandonado el joven y se dirigió a la cocina sin mirar ni un segundo a atrás. Debía establecer distancia inmediatamente.

- ¿Y tu tienes veinticinco como mi hermano?- consulto en voz fuerte dejando la taza de la pileta.

Pero no pudo darse vuelta ya que el muchacho se había colocado tras ella y podía sentir tanto su calor como respiración cerca. Suavemente poso sus masculinas manos en los costados de su cintura.

- Si- respondió apreciando su figura desde atrás.

Suavemente se dio vuelta para quedar a una escasa distancia. Trato de alejarse lo que mas podía de él, pero solo consiguió hacer escapar una risa por parte de él.

- ¿Crees que te voy a hacer algo malo?- rió al verla nerviosa.

La joven lo miro confundida soltando un poco su tenso cuerpo.

- No le haría nada a una niña- mostró sus blancos dientes mientras acariciaba su cabeza.

Dio media vuelta y se fue a su cuarto. No la tocaría por ahora, pero si haría que ella le rogara que le hiciera el amor. Luego pensaría como hacer para que Miroku nunca se enterase.

La muchacha permanecía estática aun. No sabía que era lo que mas le molestaba. Que el la acorralara o que le tratara como una niña de cinco años.

Molesta, decidió comenzar a hacer la cena y no pensar en aquel joven.

*** * * * ***

Miroku llego agotado al departamento, tirando todas sus pertenencias en el gran sofá de madera y cómodos cojines de cuero negro.

- Hola Miroku- le sonrió saliendo de la cocina al sentir la puerta cerrarse- ¿Cómo fue tu día?

- Una pesadilla- suspiro pero luego se quedo en silencio, no quería que ella se enterar de que era ella la generadora de sus problemas- ¿Qué cenaremos?

- Prepare pollo con una salsa muy rica de vino blanco y cebolla que me enseño la abuela- comento con una deslumbrante sonrisa. Quería darle las gracias a su hermano de aquella forma especial para ella.

- Suena muy rico- aseguro- ¿E Inuyasha?

La joven dio media vuelta en sus talones y con un pequeño grito le indico el paradero de su amigo.

Sin esperar subió las escaleras para encontrarlo frente a su escritorio con la computadora portátil, muy serio.

- ¿Ocurre algo malo?- consulto Miroku sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

- No, solo estaba revisando unos documentos que me enviaron de la oficina por Internet- suspiro con una sonrisa mientras refregaba sus ojos- ¿Y tú? No tienes muy buena cara.

- Ya encontré una instituto muy lindo para Kagome- le explico sentándose en la esquina de la mesa- Pero sobrepasa mi presupuesto, con el trabajo que tengo ya no me alcanza.

- Sabes que te he ofrecido trabajo en la empresa- cruzo sus brazos con rostro serio- Se que es un trabajo duro y quitara mucho del tiempo libre pero te pagaremos bien.

Miroku suspiro. Ese trabajo era realmente su salvación financiera pero no quería abusar de la amistad de Inuyasha. Aparte los horarios solo le darían tiempo para estudiar y dormir.

- Inuyasha…- suspiro nuevamente pero mas amargo- No quiero abusar de tu generosidad. Primero permites que traiga a Kagome a tu departamento y ahora me darás un empleo que no merezco.

- Primero, es nuestro departamento y segundo, no me haría nada más feliz que tener a alguien de confianza en la oficina.

*** * * * ***

Los tres comían agradablemente en el comedor. Inuyasha saboreaba fascinado el plato que había logrado la pequeña tentación y Miroku quien ya concia ese sabor, lo disfrutaba como en los viejos tiempos.

- Esta exquisito Kagome- le confeso limpiando su boca con la servilleta.

La muchacha solo sonrió con vergüenza mientras sus mejillas permanecían sumamente rosadas.

- Aprovechando esto, quería proponerte algo- la miro fijamente sorprendiéndola- Miroku acepto trabajar conmigo en la empresa y eso no le dará el tiempo a tener la casa bien ordenada como a el le gusta.

La joven asintió. Sabía lo cuidadoso que era Miroku con ese detalle.

- Entonces mi propuesta es que te pagare para que limpies el lugar y prepares la comida- le comento y luego tomo agua- Es una forma fácil de trabajo y no dependerás tanto de tu hermano.

- Me parece muy bien- sonrió y volvió a su comida.

Dejando la servilleta en la mesa se puso de piel y reviso que su elegante atuendo no estuviera manchado o con migas de pan.

Le informo a Miroku que se encontraría aquella noche con una amiga, a lo que su amigo soltó una carcajada. Miro la hora en su celular y salio por la puerta con un pequeño saludo.

Kagome lo observo seria por unos segundos antes de mirar a su hermano sin expresión.

- Ese es mi amigo generoso- sonrió tomando su plato y llevándolo a la pileta siendo seguido por su hermana.

- ¿Generoso por qué?- cuestionó.

- Porque este es legalmente su departamento, donde puede hacer lo que quiera, y no trae a una mujer aquí por ti.

La joven sintió molestia por el dato pero a la vez debería sentirse agradecida. Decidió permanecer en silencio mientras meditaba.

**Continuará…**


	2. II

**.**

**Capitulo II**

Entro a la casa, dejo su mochila roja sobre la mesa y se dirigió a la cocina. Estaba muy hambrienta después de su primer día en el nuevo instituto.

Corto tres rodajas de pan fresco, en tanto el agua hervía para hacerse un té de frutilla. Busco en la heladera la mermelada de durazno y unto un poco en su pan. Salio de la cocina con la escoba y barrió todo el comedor, sala de estar y hall, esperando que el agua hirviese. Al sentir la pava de metal silbar, dejo su tarea y vertió el agua caliente en su taza.

Cuando hubo terminado su merienda, subió con lo necesario para limpiar las habitaciones. Entro primero a la de su hermano pero se encontraba muy organizado, cosa que no le sorprendió mucho. Paso el baño y su habitación la ordenaría al último, entonces entro al cuarto de Inuyasha. El lugar era muy amplio y agradable, pero lo seria más si estuviese ordenado. Comenzó a juntar la ropa en el suelo separando la sucia, al cesto, de la limpia al ropero. Tiro el envoltorio de papas fritas que estaba sobre el escritorio en el cesto de la basura y limpio algunas migas. Abrió las ventanas para que entrase el aire fresco y se dirigió hacia la cama para tenderla.

.

Entro a la casa con cansancio. Se había quedado una hora más en la empresa para explicarle a Miroku todo con respecto a su trabajo ya que él debía supervisar las cosas en su ausencia. Subió las espaleras mientras se quitaba la remera de color rosa claro dejando su muy ejercitado torso al descubierto, cubierto con una delgada capa de sudor. Abrió la puerta y sonrió ante la imagen que descubrió. Kagome estaba sentada sobre su cama acomodando los almohadones azul Francia sobre esta.

Al sentir la puerta cerrarse miro hacia atrás. Inuyasha había llegado ya y la encontró sentada en su cama.

_- __Por favor, que no se haya dado cuenta que estaba oliendo el perfume de sus almohadones_- pensó nerviosa.

- No te preocupes- le dijo caminando hasta quedar a su lado- Tu sigue limpiando tranquila.

Trago saliva mientras su respiración se agitaba un poco. No podía verse más sexy con esa apariencia bronceada que develaba su piel, sobre sus músculos tan ejercitados. Mordió su labio inconcientemente. Aquel era demasiada testosterona pura para poder resistirse a perderse en las marcas de su abdomen.

El también la observo. ¡Como le gustaba el uniforme de aquel instituto! Kagome se encontraba con una camisa blanca ceñida al cuerpo, un chaleco negro con detalles en blanco en el cuello y ruedo, corbata rojo escarlata y una pollera muy corta haciendo juego con el chaleco. Unas media blancas que dejaban diez centímetros entre estas y la pollera, y zapatos negros. Su cabello caía onduladamente en una cola de caballo muy larga, atado con un listón rojo. Todo eso, más aquellas mejillas algo rosadas y esa incontenible mordida del labio inferior hacían más difícil la tarea de controlarse. Cada vez se sentía más como un naufrago observar un trozo de carne suculenta y sin poder tocarlo.

- No- respondió luego de unos minutos levantándose- Tú seguramente quieres estar en tu habitación. Cuando quieras ver televisión aprovechare para subir de nuevo.

- No hay necesidad Kagome- le sonrió de tal manera que aumento su sonrojo- Yo estaré en el baño dándome una ducha. Seguramente no te falta mucho para terminar ¿o no?

Ella negó sin darse cuenta. Cuando estaba al frente de este hombre muchas cosas florecían en ella, resultándole difícil razonar. Sobre todo una sensación de calor abrazante.

Inuyasha tomo la toalla que estaba en la silla y se fue de la habitación sin decir nada más.

.

Ya había terminado y la habitación no podía verse de mejor manera, pensó. En su mente comenzó a enumerar las cosas para cerciorarse que no le faltara nada.

- El ropero, ordenado. El escritorio, limpio. La cama, tendida. La alfombra, aspirada- contó con los dedos- ¿Algo me falta? Creo que no. Esas pesas de mano no se donde irán y tampoco puedo levantarlas.

Sintió unos brazos envolver su cuerpo con suma facilidad y una respiración asomarse hasta su cuello, asustándola. Inuyasha rió un poco al sentir como se tensaba su pequeño cuerpo.

Ella podía sentir aquel sólido pecho y abdomen frescos ya que aun recorrían gotas de agua por el.

- Haz hecho una esplendido trabajo- le susurro al oído. Suavemente le deposito un beso en la mejilla, habiéndola sentir como su húmedo cabello corto despedía olor a manzana y pequeñas gotas caían en su piel blanca.

La soltó y entro a su cuatro, dedicándole una amplia sonrisa al ver su rubor. Sin decir nada, ella se fue del lugar para entrar a su cuarto. Al cerrar la puerta, se recostó sobre ella dejándose desliar suavemente.

- Debo hacer la comida- suspiro tratando de sacar al muchacho de su cabeza.

Se quito la ropa que llevaba hasta quedar casi desnuda. Busco en sus cajones ropa cómoda y bajo sin ni siguiera mirar hacia la habitación de la par.

*** * * * * **

Sentada bajo la sombra de un árbol se encontraba sola comiendo agradablemente. Todavía no tenía amigas pero no le molestaba mucho aquel hecho, el tiempo le diría más tarde que ocurriría.

Sintió un ruido. Vio como una pelota de fútbol rodaba hasta quedar al lado de sus glúteos y a los pocos segundos apareció quien aparentemente era el responsable. El muchacho se toco la nuca avergonzado al encontrarla, ya que estaba muy metida entre los árboles.

- Hola- dijo sonriendo ampliamente.

- ¿Esto es tuyo?- pregunto tomando la pelota con ambas manos y poniéndose de pie.

- Si te ha golpeado, no- rieron y ambos caminaron para encontrarse. Le entregó la pelota.

El joven era muy guapo. Tenía una cabellera chocolate muy brillaza, corta y muy caótica. En su rostro se hallaban dos zafiros como el profundo océano y una sonrisa ganadora de cualquier muchacha. Llevaba una remera, short y zapatillas blancas.

- Me llamo Kouga- le extendió la mano- ¿Tú eres nueva no? Nunca te vi en el instituto.

- Así es- sonrió estrechándola- Soy Kagome.

Ambos sintieron como llamaban al sudado muchacho para que continuaran el partido que se encontraban disputando.

- Bueno- se toco la nuca con su mano- Lamentablemente debo irme.

- Esta bien- sonrió simpática- Nos vemos en otro momento.

El joven partió por donde había llegado muy veloz. Ella volvió a su lugar y termino su almuerzo para ir yendo a su salón más tarde.

.

A la salida, camino tranquila por el largo pasillo lleno de ansiosas personas que ansiaban abandonar el lugar. Cruzo la puerta principal con tranquilidad y pudo apreciar como la tarde se encontraba de un tono rojizo. Siguió caminando distraída hasta sentir que alguien gritaba su nombre. Miro y se encontró con Kouga, quien ahora llevaba el uniformo un poco desprolijo. Más de uno miro atónito como el joven más popular había dejado por unos segundos al grupo de muchachas que solía rodearlo rutinariamente. Aunque al ver lo linda que era Kagome entendían un poco.

- ¿Vas a tu casa?- consulto simpáticamente.

- Primero debo ir al supermercado a comprar las cosas para la cena- admitió y miro su reloj- Si me disculpas, debo apresúrame.

- Pero…- intento contrariarla pero fue interrumpido.

- Otro día me acompañas a mi casa- le sonrió y se puso en puntas de pie para alcanzar su mejilla dejando un calido beso.

Sin decir más se fue veloz dejando al joven parado estáticamente sonriendo por aquel estremecedor beso mientras admiraba el vaivén de su perfecto cuerpo al caminar.

.

En medio del camino se percato que llevaba poco dinero. Así que decidió ir hasta el trabajo de su hermano para pedirle a él. No tuvo problemas al llegar al lugar al ver aquel imponente edificio vidriado que llevaba el cartel de "Taisho Corporation"

Pregunto a la recepcionista por su hermano y ella le indico el piso número veintitrés. Tomo el elevador y las puertas se abrieron solas, para mostrarle un hall con sillones y una mesa de recepción al estilo minimalista donde se encontraba una joven de cabellera castaña clara muy hermosa.

- Para hablar con el Sr. Higurashi- pidió tímidamente.

- ¿De parte de?- sonrió al ver a aquella muchacha tan respetuosa.

- Su hermana- respondió ya mas relajada al ver que era simpática. Pensaba que la tratarían algo mal.

La puerta del despacho se abrió dejando ver a Inuyasha y Miroku conversando de unos papeles que llevaban en sus manos.

- Esto debes hablarlo con Sesshomaru- le explico entregándoselos- El te sacara de apuros si no me encuentro presente.

Ambos hombres observaron a Kagome quien también los miraba en silencio. Sin esperar, se acercaron hacia ella.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- consulto Miroku cuando estuvo a su lado.

- Vine a pedirte dinero para que compre las cosas para la cena- respondió simplemente.

Miroku busco su billetera en su bolsillo pero se percato que la había dejado descuidadamente en su despacho. Intento volver pero sintió la mano de Inuyasha que lo detenía por el antebrazo.

- Deja- dijo Inuyasha- Iremos con Kagome al supermercado y lo sacaré con la tarjeta de crédito. Además, la despensa esta casi vacía.

Este asintió y con una breve despedida se marcharon los dos juntos hacia el elegante ascensor que los aguardaba.

.

Kagome subió impresionada al Brabus Mercedes McLaren SLR Roadster negro del joven y emprendieron marcha hacia el supermercado más cercano. Para su sorpresa, Inuyasha no había hecho ni dicho nada pero eso, en cierta manera, la tenia más nerviosa. El joven le recordaba a un depredador que podía atacar en cualquier momento, prefiriendo tomando a su presa desprevenida.

Llegaron al gran supermercado, tomaron un carrito y buscaron entre las amplias góndolas todo lo que recordaba que hacia falta. Inuyasha le indico que no se abstuviera por los costos.

- ¿Cómo ha sido tu día?- consulto distraído en los miles de productos expuestos.

- Supongo que bien- respondió colocando tres envases de salsa de tomates en el interior del carrito- ¿y el tuyo?

- Fue uno más de mis días rutinarios- confeso mirándola.

No pasaron al segundo pasillo cuando una mujer pelirroja sumamente provocativa se acerco a Inuyasha a paso decidido. No perdió tiempo luego de su saludo para pegarse contra su cuerpo y ronronearle que le extrañaba. Sin embargo él permanecía quieto, sin ponerle un dedo encima y una mirada seria sin expresión, como si no le interesara toda esa actuación. Luego miro a su costado y vio a la atónita Kagome, quien parecía una hermosa estatua.

- ¿Quién es ella?- consulto casi ignorándola.

- La hermanita de Miroku- le explico sin inmutarse.

Radicalmente cambió de actitud saludándola dulcemente y diciéndole que conocía a Miroku desde hacia unos años. Inuyasha le explico que estaban con prisa y la despidió de una manera seca, sin interés mientras ella le pedía que la llamara uno de esos días.

Distrayéndose en su deber ya que sentía una inexplicable rabia, dejo de prestarle atención al inquieto Inuyasha que miraba diversos productos sin alejarse demasiado de ella. Sentía deseos de gritarle, pero no tenía motivos y él era completamente libre de abrazarse con la resbalosa que deseara.

Pero este no le perdía de vista y más aun cuando noto que otro sujeto la miraba con deseo. Era un hombre de unos treinta años aproximadamente pero lo más repulsivo es que estaba con su esposa quien le hablaba distraída mientras dudaba que producto llevar. En tres zancadas estuvo detrás de ella y sin importarle nada, le abrazo la cintura y coloco su mentón en su hombro derecho. Ante esto sintió su cuerpo un poco más tenso.

- ¿Ya terminaste?- consulto al oído.

La muchacha lo miro sorprendida y muy sonrojada pero el solo le devolvió una sonrisa picara.

- Me falta poco- respondió ya sin mirarlo- ¿No se molestará tu amiga si te ve así?

- ¿Celosa?- consulto satisfecho- No te preocupes, ella no me interesa.

Riendo un poco, dejo de abrazarla para solo colocar una mano en la cintura, para que supieran los otros que ella no estaba sola. Aquella mano estremecía todo su cuerpo pero debió controlarse muy bien ya que lo que ultimo que deseaba mostrarle al joven engreído.

*** * * * ***

Miroku revisaba unos papeles cuando sintió que la puerta se abría. Como se lo había pedido, Sango le traía un café. No pudo evitar mirar disimuladamente sus largas piernas, perfectas. La secretaria de Inuyasha era sin duda alguna una joven excepcionalmente hermosa y su cerebro le pedía a gritos que hiciera un avance. Pero no quería ir sobre un territorio ocupado, y no sabia si Inuyasha ya había iniciado acciones contra la muchacha.

_- __Debería preguntárselo esta noche_- pensó mientras Sango hacia un espacio entre los papeles y colocaba la taza.

- Gracias- le dijo por fin cuando esta aguardaba por si necesitaba algo.

Ella solo sonrió y se fue de la oficina para continuar con sus otras tareas.

.

Estaba cansado de tan duro trabajo. Tomo su saco, observo de no olvidarse nada y salio del despacho. Se sorprendió al ver que Sango continuaba guardando unos archivos.

- ¿Qué haces aun aquí?- consulto acercándosele.

- Termino de archivar los papeles que se firmaron en la reunión de esta mañana- le explico notablemente cansada.

- ¿Te falta mucho?- miro su reloj. Ya eran pasada de la medianoche.

Sango le mostró cuatro carpetas. Miroku las tomo y reviso de qué se trataban. No eran demasiado urgentes, podían esperar un día sin dificultad.

- Junta tus cosas- le ordeno dejándolas en una esquina de pendientes- Si alguien te pregunta, tu te fuiste antes de que te las pudiera pasar.

- Gracias- sonrío agradecida.

Guardo velozmente todo lo que le partencia en su cartera y caminaron juntos hasta el ascensor. A Sango ya le dolían los pies de tanto caminar con aquellos elegantes zapatos y sentía un leve dolor en la cintura por estar sentada. Saco su celular de su bolso y reviso no tener ningún mensaje.

- ¿Vas a tu casa?- trato de comenzar una charla.

Ella asintió con una sonrisa. El señor Higurashi le caía muy bien, tenía un carácter más constante que los Taisho. Además siempre se mostraba respetuoso y caballeroso con ella cuando le pedía que hiciera cosas.

- ¿Vives sola?

- No- aseguro suspirando- Vivo con mi hermano menor, Kojaku. De seguro estará molesto porque no sabe cocinar más que sopas instantáneas y yo estoy regresando a estas horas.

Mas rápido de lo que imagino, se encontraron en la salida del edificio. Miroku se dirigió al estacionamiento pero se detuvo al ver que ella permanecía parada en la vereda.

- ¿Qué te ocurre?

- Estoy esperando un taxi- le explico extrañada por su pregunta.

El joven volvió hacia donde se encontraba ella y colocando una mano en su cintura la obligo a avanzar.

- Nada de eso- decidió serio- La calle es insegura. Yo te llevo en mi automóvil, no me molestaría.

Sango acepto alegando que solo lo hacia porque tenia razón y le daba miedo regresar sola a casa. Miroku saludo al guardia del estacionamiento y caminaron hacia su Megane II color plateado.

*** * * * ***

Ambos comían en silencio. Inuyasha dejo su tenedor al dejar su plato desprovisto de la sabrosa comida. Se dejo recostar contra el respaldo y la miro fijamente.

- En verdad tienes mano para la gastronomía- la elogio.

- Gracias- dijo tomando ambos platos y dirigiéndose hacia la cocina.

Cuando regreso y estaba por sentarse en su silla, Inuyasha tiro se su brazo acercándola para hacerla sentarse en sus piernas. Kagome no tardo en sonrojarse y quedarse quieta.

- Me gusta tu rostro- comenzó a decir mientras tomaba su mentón con delicadeza- Me recuerdas mucho a alguien que quise mucho.

No dijo nada. No le agradaba las comparaciones, pero la mirada de Inuyasha eran dulce y tierna, como si recordara momentos felices en algún lugar perdido en el tiempo. Cuando regreso a la realidad no pudo resistirse mirar sus labios rosados y desear probarlos.

Kagome trago saliva ante la mirada determinada de Inuyasha. Sintió como el muchacho comenzaba a cortar el espacio entre ambos. No podía, más bien no quería moverse. Solo lo miraba hipnotizada a esos ojos tan espectaculares.

Su aroma lo acaricio a solo milímetros de sus labios, solo debía avanzar un poco mas… pero sintió el ruido de que alguien buscaba sus llaves. Sin mas remedio se alejo de ella y se paro para dejarla parada a su lado.

Miroku entro a la casa y les pregunto si ya habían cenado. Kagome le dijo que le serviría de inmediato y se fue corriendo hacia la cocina. Se sentía frustrado pero un pensamiento de que pronto tendrá otra oportunidad le tranquilizo. Decidió que transformaría esa frustración en ejercicio físico.

- Inuyasha- lo detuvo cuando estaba al pie de la escalera- Quería hacerte una pregunta.

Su mejor amigo regreso hacia donde estaba antes y lo miro en la expectativa que hablara.

- Quería saber si estabas detrás de Sango- fue directamente al grano.

- No- respondió automáticamente.

- ¿Por qué?- consulto sin entender.

- No lo sé- se encogió de hombros- es una muy linda mujer, pero no me llamo demasiado la atención.

Decidió callarse ya que temía que Miroku descubriera que estaba detrás de otra mujer. Más aun si descubriera que era su virginal hermana menor.

**Continuará…**

**

* * *

**

**Holis!**

**Gracias por sus comentarios a:**

**Sesshiria, Paula :D!, Kirarany, Skuld Dark, Angelnegromty, Jane Black, Tatihime!, Sumiko, Maritza, Tefisanchez, Love-sesho-kun, Candilu.**

**Espero les guste el segundo capitulo! **

**Besos y cuídense!**

**Miko Fleur**


	3. III

**Capitulo III**

Se encontraba recostada en su cama leyendo uno de los libros que le tomarían en el próximo examen de literatura. Ya casi estaba en el final del libro cuando sintió que alguien tocaba a la puerta. Levantándose un poco vio a Inuyasha quien traía en mano una taza de café. La miraba con curiosidad.

- Pasa- le dio permiso, pero generalmente el entraba sin ni siquiera tocar la puerta y era a ella a la única que le hacía eso.

- ¿Qué haces?- consulto con el ceño fruncido.

Kagome le explico mientras se sentaba que pronto tendría un examen y ese era uno de los libros de los cuales serian las preguntas. Inuyasha tomo el libro y leyó la portada.

- Edipo Rey- repitió en voz fuerte- Un hombre que mata a su padre para casarse y tener hijos con su madre, sin saber nada de aquello.

Le sorprendió que supiera de la trama del libro. Inuyasha dejo su taza de café sobre el velador y se recostó a su lado, aun observando el dibujo de la tapa del libro.

- En primer año de la universidad tuve literatura- le explico- Nunca entendí que tenia que ver con Licenciatura en Bioquímica.

- ¿Estudias eso solo porque tu empresa es una de las marcas de medicamentos más importantes o porque en realidad te gusta?

- Un poco de ambas- confeso mientras seguía ojeando el libro.

Se quedo en silencio observándolo por unos minutos. Aquel hombre era realmente hermoso y cada vez sentía más atracción por él pero no quería enamorarse. Aun recordaba como limpiando su habitación había tirado su agenda y curiosa había observado hojas anteriores del día de su llegada. Tenía demasiadas amigas para su gusto.

Tratando de alejar de su cabeza aquellos pensamientos, miro la hora en el reloj de su velador. Sin darse cuanta ya era la hora de la cena y no había cocinado nada.

- ¡Kami! Me olvide de la cena- dijo con pesar.

- No te preocupes, en veinte minutos enviaran una pizza- le respondió tranquilo mientras seguía con su atención en el libro.

Inuyasha sonrío ampliamente al leer en uno de los bordes su nombre escrito. Su pequeña lo había recordado cuando estaba en el instituto.

Suspiro aliviada mientras prestaba atención a la hermosa sonrisa que se había dibujado en su rostro. ¡Kami! ¿Por qué tenia que ser tan endemoniadamente hermoso?

- ¿Por qué no llega Miroku?- interrogo en voz alta.

- Saldrá con una chica- respondió con simpleza mirándola por fin- Solo cenaremos tú y yo.

Se quedo callada unos segundos y se levanto de la cama, tratando de acomodar sus desordenados cabellos. Inuyasha bostezo, dejo el libro teniendo cuidado de no sacar el señalador y se levanto también de la cama para que ambos salieran de la habitación.

.

Inuyasha observaba una película en la sala de estar mientras Kagome terminaba de lavar la vajilla que habían utilizado para cenar. Una vez que termino, seco sus manos y se dirigió hacia donde estaba el muchacho.

- ¿Puedo?- consulto antes de sentarse, a lo que el asintió.

Se acomodo a una distancia en la que pensaba adecuada, doblo sus piernas y las abrazo.

Inuyasha inmediatamente le dirigió una mirada neutra, su rostro no mostraba ni la más minima emoción. Llamaron a la puerta y el muchacho advirtiendo que era el entregador de la pizza, se levanto y fue a la puerta.

El teléfono comenzó a sonar. Fue velozmente a él y al atender sintió la voz de una mujer. Esta pareció molestarle mucho que otra mujer atendiera el teléfono.

- ¿Estoy hablando con la casa de Inuyasha Taisho?- consulto incrédula.

Kagome contesto con amabilidad que si lo era y de inmediato se sintió un silencio del otro lado de la comunicación.

- ¿Y se puede saber quien demonios eres tu?- exigió sumamente molesta la desconocida- Porque te advierto que Inuyasha es solo mío y no dejare que una arrastrada como tu lo tenga.

Aquello la dejo congelada ¿Arrastrada? ¿Quién se creía esa idiota para llamarla de tal manera? Nadie en su sano juicio la insultaba por absolutamente nada, menos por un hombre.

- Soy la compañera de departamento de Inuyasha, pero ni te gastes en decirme tu nombre porque son tantas otras regaladas como tu que ya dejaron sus recados- contraataco- Adiós.

Corto bruscamente, aun hirviendo en rabia. Esto era la gota que rebalso el vaso de su paciencia. Inuyasha nunca cambiaria y ella no estaba dispuesta a ser quinto plato de nadie.

Se dirigió hacia las escaleras, dispuesta a regresar a su habitación cuando sintió que la llamaban.

- ¿No cenaras?- consulto Inuyasha sorprendido.

- Se me fue el apetito- respondió cortante y fría para continuar subiendo.

*** * * * ***

Se encontraba caminando de regreso a casa. Ya hacia dos meses que vivía en con su hermano e Inuyasha, y este último parecía disfrutar de torturarla. Pero ya había resuelto bastante bien no estar cerca de él, ni darle oportunidad que le tocase ni un pelo.

Suspiro y sintió un vibrante ruido de los frenos de algo grande. Miro y se encontraba una motocicleta Yamaha R6 color negro brillante a su lado. El muchacho que llevaba el mismo uniforme pero para muchachos se quito el casco negro y le sonrió sacudiendo su cabello negro corto.

- Hola Kagome- la saludo clavando los zafiros ojos en su bello rostro.

- ¿Cómo estas Kouga?- consulto devolviéndole con la misma sonrisa.

- Estaré muy bien si me permites que te lleve en mi motocicleta a tu casa- respondió riendo un poco mientras le extendía el casco.

Kagome lo miro por unos momentos. ¿Qué tenia de malo? Kouga era uno de los jugadores del equipo de fútbol y por ende muy popular. Pero mas importante que eso, era que se comportaba siempre como un caballero y la hacia sonreír con su sentido del humor. No tenía nada malo en su contra.

- Esta bien- sonrió, tomo el casco colocándoselo y subiendo con cuidado ya que llevaba pollera.

- Sujétate de mi- le sonrió antes de ponerse nuevamente el casco y arrancar a gran velocidad.

Ahora entendía porque en el instituto Kouga tenia la fama de amar los riegos y por sobre todo la velocidad.

*** * * * ***

Conducía tranquilamente, disfrutando del viaje pero no veía las horas de llegar para así encontrar a la pequeña que ocupaba sus pensamientos más sensuales.

Miro por el espejo retrovisor que una motocicleta lo quería sobrepasar así que se corrió un poco. La moto aprovecho y paso por el costado derecho. Inuyasha rió al ver a la joven que iba abrazaba al tórax del muchacho y su pollera se movía mucho con el viento. Pero algo llamo su atención. Llevaba una mochila roja, con la inicial "K" en negro.

- No puede ser- dijo confundido y molesto. Kagome era suya, su niña, su mujer.

Al llegar a la casa encontró la motocicleta estacionada en frente a su departamento. El joven le quito el casco y la ayudo a bajar tomándola de la fina cintura.

- ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo esta noche?- le pregunto sin dar muchas vueltas. Aquella joven lo ponía bastante nervioso.

Reflexiono por unos instantes. No era mala idea ya que pasaba todas las noches encerrada, porque no tenía muchos amigos por culpa de su timidez. Prefería salir con el dulce de Kouga a tener que soportar lo que le hacia Inuyasha cuando su hermano no miraba.

- Claro que si- le sonrió sonrojándose un poco- Me encantaría.

- Pasare por ti a las 22:00 ¿te parece?- consulto sin poder ocultar su entusiasmo.

Si, es perfecto- aseguro aun sonrojada.

El le robo un delicado beso en la mejilla como agradecimiento a regalarse esta sensación de bienestar tan grande. Monto su motocicleta y se fue tan rápido como habían llegado.

*** * * * ***

Subió a su alcoba, desprendió su chaleco lentamente y quito su corbata, pensando en lo que podría ocurrir aquella noche. Tiro ambas prendas sobre su cama cuando de pronto la puerta se abrió, sorprendiéndola.

- Hola- la saludo fingiendo una sonrisa- ¿Cómo te fue hoy en el instituto?

No respondió, solo lo miro fijamente por unos segundos. Estaba más raro de lo habitual, como extremadamente tenso.

- ¿Ocurre algo?- consulto parándose frente a ella.

- Lo que ocurre- dijo saliéndose de sus pensamientos- es que no tocas para entrar a mi cuatro y sabes que eso me molesta.

Inuyasha rió un poco. No tenía esa mala costumbre, pero con Kagome le encantaba practicarla.

- Me estaba quitando el uniforme y tú entraste de repente- reclamo mas molesta.

- Ya veo- sonrió aun mas, tocando el cuello se su camisa escolar. Desprendió dos botones más, dejando ver un poco el busto de la joven.

- ¿Puedes salir?- pregunto moleta dándole la espalda.

- No te enojes- acaricio su cabellera como a un niño- Ya me voy.

La joven volvió a mirarlo para asegurarse de que lo hiciera pero presentía que ocurriría algo más. Esa no era la forma rutinaria con la que actuaba el engreído muchacho.

- Solo una pregunta. ¿Quién era el joven que te trajo?

- Un amigo- entrecruzó sus brazos y sin notarlo esto provocaba que sus pechos sobresaltaran más en el improvisado escote.

Su rostro mostraba una sonrisa pero sus ojos no podían engañar, se encontraba molesto y por alguna razón ello la hacia sentir orgullosamente feliz.

- Entonces…- dijo con una ráfaga de maldad que broto-… espero ser solo yo tu mejor amigo.

Se inclino y la beso en la comisura de los labios. Se fue del cuarto dejándola inmóvil por unos segundos, pero luego reacciono con una terrible "molestia" por la osadía.

*** * * * ***

Kouga esperaba estacionado en la vereda ansiosamente esperándola. Le había enviado un mensaje de texto por su celular diciéndole que ya se encontraba abajo. La muchacha bajo con velocidad la escalera sin tropezar. Luego de servirles la comida a sus compañeros, fue a alistarse rápidamente ya que no disponía de mucho tiempo.

- No me esperes despierto Miroku- dijo riendo mientras colocaba los aros en forma de perla pero de color rojo. Aquella frase siempre la había repetido su hermano al salir con sus citas en el secundario.

Inuyasha miraba con una increíble molestia. Su pequeña se veía tan juvenilmente irresistible esa noche pero no era para él, sino para aquel mocoso. Llevaba un strapless corte princesa de razas rojas horizontales, un saco de hilo gris, zapatillas converse color plata y una cartera del mismo tono de rojo del vestido.

Su hermano solo rió un poco por el comentario y la despidió con un gesto de mano ya que tenía aun comida en la boca. Sin esperar nada del ojidorado, se fue.

A los pocos minutos se acercase al balcón, pudo ver como la joven subía a la motocicleta y ambos partían.

*** * * * ***

La noche había sido tan perfecta. ¡Kouga era un total caballero con ella! Se sentía muy protegida y contenida con cariño y a la vez envuelta por una irresistible seducción. La había llevado a ver una película de suspenso y luego a cenar a un pub muy popular que todo el mundo le había recomendado en reiteradas oportunidades. Bailaron toda la noche y hasta se había dejado robar por él varios alocados besos. Se sentía tan bien a su lado.

- ¿Cómo la pasaste?- consulto ayudándola a bajar.

- Muy bien- sonrió ampliamente.

Acaricio su mejilla con dulzura y deposito un beso en sus tiernos labios mientras rodeaba su cintura para pegarla a su cuerpo.

El beso duro un largo rato hasta que ambos quedaron sin oxigeno. La acompaño hasta la puerta esperando a que ella entrase para luego partir recién.

*** * * * ***

Entro a la casa tratando de no hacer ningún tipo de ruido posible. Subió las escaleras y entro en su habitación pero sintió que alguien tapaba su boca evitando que ella gritara mientras la apresaba en sus fuertes brazos.

Apoyo sus labios contra su oreja para susurrar un pequeño: Hola. Sintió que la mano que se encontraba en su abdomen la acariciaba aproximándose a zonas peligrosas en su cuerpo.

La persona camino hacia la cama de ella, en tanto la joven se movía para que la soltase aquel muchacho que según ella disfrutaba molestándola. La recostó boca abajo y ella inmediatamente se dio vuelta para encontrarlo parado frente suyo, solo con un pantalón de dormir dejando ver su escultural cuerpo.

- ¿Qué quieres?- pregunto molesta acomodándose el vestido arrugado para dar la impresión de seguridad.

- ¿Por qué preguntas lo que ya sabes?- consulto recostándose sobre ella.

Lo miro con un poco de miedo. Nunca le había hecho nada malo en realidad pero si la ponía muy incomoda, haciéndola sentir de alguna manera rara. Sin darle tiempo a nada la beso con una alta dosis de locura, dejándola inmóvil.

Lentamente fue cerrando los ojos perdiendo el control sobre ella misma, borrando cualquier otro beso anteriormente recibido. Porque eso sentía, que aquello era totalmente insuperable. Inuyasha noto como el cuerpo que permanecía bajo el se encontraba relajado y a su merced.

Sin dejar de besarla, comenzó a tocar su cuerpo haciéndola estremecer de placer y sintiendo un particular calor en su entrepierna.

Abandono sus labios y se agacho para quitar sus zapatillas y deslizar sus manos dentro del vestido hasta llegar a una prenda íntima y tirar de ella. Kagome se asusto ante este accionar y se sentó juntando las piernas con miedo de lo que le quisiese hacer.

La observo. Sus cabellos alborotados, mejillas sonrosadas furiosamente y labios muy hinchados. Todo un tentador panorama sin duda alguna.

- No te preocupes- sonrió dejando un mínimo espacio hasta sus labios- No pienso robarte nada todavía, solo quiero jugar.

La beso, obligándola a recostarse nuevamente. Bajo suavemente, hizo que flexionara ambas piernas y se aproximo hasta su entrepierna.

Sintió un escalofrío vibrar por aquellas sensaciones que provocaba la lengua del muchacho, arqueando su espalda del placer. Con sus labios entre abiertos respiraba costosamente sintió como sonidos suaves escapaban de su garganta asombrándose ¡esta gimiendo!

Inuyasha escucho perfectamente esto y también podía apreciar aquella curvatura en su espalda. Suspendió su tarea por unos segundos para así admirarla. Estaba agitada y mucho. Lo peor era que no podía esconder estos sentimientos hacia el emisor de esos placeres.

Súbitamente volvió, sintiendo un gemido un poco más fuerte y pronto ella abrió inconscientemente más las piernas. Se alejo nuevamente y le quito el vestido para así dejarla desnuda ante el. Se encontraba tan excitada que la vergüenza la dejaba para después, aunque fuese él el primero en contemplarla así.

La miro por unos segundos, incrédulo de tanta belleza desnuda ante sus ojos. La perfección de una diosa se encontraba a su merced en aquella cama.

Fue hasta sus pechos. Uno lo aprisiono con su mano y al otro lo saboreo con sus labios provocando más adrenalina. Volvió a su intimidad pero estaba vez no se detuvo por un largo rato, ocasionando que su cuerpo se doblegase.

Subió hasta quedar frente a su rostro y haciendo esto la húmeda feminidad sintiera aquel duro miembro robando más suspiros.

- ¿Te gusta?- cuestiono sonriente para luego besarla sin recelo nuevamente.

Sintieron un ruido que alerto a ambos. Seguramente era Miroku.

Sin pensarlo mucho, cubrió el cuerpo desnudo de la joven con la sabana y se escondió costosamente bajo la cama de esta.

La puerta se abrió para dar paso a su amigo. Aquella podía ser su perdición. Las opciones eran: Miroku lo encontraba o Kagome le informaba de su paradero.

- ¿Te fue bien?- consulto dando un ligero bostezo.

- Si…- pensó unos segundos y luego contesto- ¿Podemos conversar mañana? Estoy exhausta.

- Perdóneme reina- sonrió un poco- No la molestare hasta mañana.

Se despidió con la mano y se fue cerrando la puerta. Inuyasha inmediatamente salio de su escondite.

- ¿Por qué no me entregaste?- le pregunto y pudo notar que estaba muy roja y agitada. En su opinión, totalmente apetecible.

- Vete de mi habitación- le ordeno dándole la espalda con dificultad. En realidad su cuerpo palpitaba en señal de que aclamaba su regreso, pero su orgullo era un poco más fuerte.

Decidió hacerle caso. No fuere que Miroku regresara y lo encontrara con las manos en su hermana. Se acerco a ella y deposito un suave beso en su hombro desnudo y luego en su nuca, estremeciéndola.

- Nos vemos pronto gatita- sonrió cerrando la puerta.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Holis!**

**¿Que les parecio? Espero recibir muchos review para saber su opinion ya que me costo un poquito teminarlo a este capitulo **

**Besos y cuidense!!**


	4. IV

**Capitulo IV**

Kagome se encontraba acomodando la bajilla limpia en sus respectivos estantes. Hacia ya una semana de lo ocurrido con Inuyasha, cosa de la cual no lograba quitar de su cabeza.

Sin poder lo evitar, recordó las caricias en su entrepierna y aquel calor volvió a encenderse. A los segundos la recorrió un escalofrió y sacudió levemente su cuerpo.

Aquellos recuerdos no le hicieron percatar de la presencia del joven, quien la observaba parada estática perdida en sus pensamientos.

Se aproximo y sus labios se posaron en su cuello sorprendiéndola pero sin poder alejarse de el.

La hizo girar para quedar frente a él y robo un apasionado beso de los labios sosteniendo su cabeza con su mano enredada en sus cabellos. Luego la mano libre se poso en uno de sus glúteos para apretarlo y atraerla contra su cuerpo.

No podía revelarse, era imposible resistirse a aquel Adonis prohibido aunque su mente sabia que lo que hacia estaba mal. Pero ¿Por qué estaba mal?

Se sintió la puerta de calle e Inuyasha inmediatamente se alejo de ella para tomar un vaso y servirse agua.

Miroku entró y saludos a ambos con completa naturalidad. Les comento que le había resultado un día agotador y que se retiraba a bañarse. Consulto luego a Kagome que comerían, desapareció de la puerta.

Nuevamente se miraron y el joven le regalo una sonrisa picara. Se aproximo e intento darle un beso en los labios pero ella se corrió haciendo que sus labios impactaran en su mejilla derecha. Sin decir nada se fue también.

*** * * * ***

Aquel día había pasado una agradable tarde con Kouga durante el receso del mediodía. Habían almorzado juntos en el lugar donde se conocieron y pudieron platicar de muchas cosas.

Kouga era un excelente partido para cualquier muchacha y ella misma estaría con el si no fuese porque su mente estaba ya ocupada otro hombre.

Camino por el departamento exhausta. Aquella tarde se había quedado para ayudar a limpiar el salón de clases con algunas compañeras con las que se llevaba bien.

Dejo la mochila sobre el sofá y camino hacia su cuarto para encontrar a Inuyasha recostado en ella, dormido.

Se acerco con cautela, se veía muy lindo de aquella manera pero unas manos la agarraron sorpresivamente tirándola hacia la cama.

Cuando estuvo bajo el, pudo ver como este abría los ojos y le regalaba una seductora sonrisa de bienvenida a sus brazos.

Sonrió más al ver su sonrojo y le robo un apasionado beso en tanto sus manos hacia su trabajo de desprender su ropa y acariciar su cuerpo. Desde aquella vez que no pudo tocarla de esa manera, ya estaba ideando la forma de conseguirlo sin interrupciones.

En tanto ella, no podía resistirlo. Él la hacia sentir en el cielo y no había remedio para tan peligrosa enfermedad. Aunque con eso no significaba que dejase de ser cortante y marcar distancia cuando podía.

Se alejo un momento de sus labios para observarla sonrojada. Llevaba solo la camisa del uniforme, casi desprendida en su totalidad, la pollera y medias sin mencionar el conjunto de ropa interior verde manzana. El solamente con en pantalón de jean y un bóxer negro que sobresalía.

Acariciaba suavemente su piel nuevamente, pasando por la separación de sus senos. Rió por unos segundos y la miro fijamente.

- Me gusta ese lunar- señalo el pequeño punto marrón oscuro que se ubicaba en aquella separación pero mas cerca del seno derecho.

Miro por unos segundos el lugar que el señalaba.

- ¿Qué ganas con todo esto?- consulto seria pero el sonrojo de sus mejillas no se iba.

No respondió nada, solo se acerco hacia el lunar para besar esa zona, estremeciéndola y haciéndola soltar algún sonido casi sordo. Su entrepierna se humedeció suavemente.

- Pierdo más de lo que gano si me encuentran…- susurro rozando sus labios.

Profundizo mas el beso y ella sin contenerlo abrazo su cuello aceptando de esa manera que también estaba involucrada en ese juego.

Se separaron y el continuó acariciando su cuerpo pero por sus piernas y jugando con su pollera.

- ¿Qué sientes por ese muchacho que te trae casi todos los días en su motocicleta?- pregunto sin dar ninguna vuelta pero se notaba que detrás de su tono amable se encontraba una molestia notable.

- ¿Por Kouga?- interrogo sorprendiéndose- Me gusta. Es muy bueno conmigo.

Inuyasha había vuelto a jugar con la solapa de su camisa, sin mirarla ni una vez. Pasaron unos segundos y el continuaba sin hablar, sin tocarla con pasión, sin mirarla. Se había vuelto de una braza ardiente a un témpano de hielo. Se levanto de la cama, aun sin mirarla y tomo las zapatillas y la remera que estaba en el piso.

- Miroku regresara pronto- dijo mientras se iba.

Kagome se levanto un poco para verlo partir. No entendía porque se sentía sola y arrepentida de lo que contesto.

*** * * * ***

Kagome termino de poner los platos en la mesa para observar a su hermano bajando pasivamente.

- No le sirvas a Inuyasha que no va a comer- le informo al ver que ya había puesto dos platos- esta ocupado trabajando.

Ella asintió y se sentó a comer en silencio, desde aquella tarde que no vio salir al joven de la habitación.

*** * * * ***

Se encontraba frente a su computadora portátil, revisando estadísticas y números. Deseaba distraerse con todas sus fuerzas con lo primero que tenia delante de sus ojos.

Aquella respuesta lo había dejado más que furioso y a la vez frustrado… ¿Frustrado? Si, y lo detestaba. El no estaba hecho para que una mujer lo rechazase, todas caían y Kagome no seria la excepción.

Abandonó su trabajo, tomo las pesas de mano que estaba cerca y comenzó a ejercitarse. ¿Debía seguir intentando con Kagome o buscar alguna conquista en la calle? ¿Buscar era rendirse?

Exhalo fuertemente con bronca y continuo subiendo y bajando los brazos tratando de no pensar más.

*** * * * ***

Eran las 01.42 de la mañana y no podía dormir. Cansada de dar vueltas por la cama se sentó para así pensar.

Quería saber que hacia Inuyasha, si estaba molesto con ella pero rápidamente una voz le decía: "_Solo quiere jugar contigo…_" Suspiro atormentada. Deseaba claridad en su cabeza aunque sea por unos instantes.

Se paro, abandono su cuarto para caminar por el pasillo y detenerse al frente de la puerta. Tomo suavemente el manubrio y abrió tratando de no hacer ruido.

Inuyasha se encontraba leyendo un libro en la cama mostrándose sereno y serio. Se veía intelectual con aquellas gafas que no tenían marco pero a la vez súper atractivo con el torso desnudo mostrado sus esculturales músculos.

Trato de cerrar nuevamente la puerta pero esta hizo ruido dejándola en evidencia. Inuyasha clavo su mirada en ella, paralizándola como el veneno de una peligrosa serpiente. Sin perder tiempo camino a ella, la hizo entrar y cerró la puerta.

- Yo…- se encontraba muy nerviosa- yo…me quede… preocupada por la cena… si…si…por la cena.

- Algo en tu voz me hace pensar que es mentira- opino acercándose e instintivamente ella retrocedía. Dejo suavemente sus gafas en el velador.

- En serio- trago saliva- venia a preguntarte si querías que te caliente la comida.

Sonrió mostrando sus blancos dientes dándole a entender que no creía ni una sola de sus palabras, para encerrarla entre sus brazos mientras retrocedía con ella y dejarse caer en la blanda cama.

La miro profundamente y tomo sus labios en un irracional beso. Lo había buscado, eso significaba interés. Y ella correspondía, le abrazaba, sentía estremecerse con sus caricias. Se estaba doblegando a los caprichos de Inuyasha sin oponer una digna resistencia.

Se separo y quito aquel camisón de "Hello Kitty" tan de niña para admirar su cuerpo de mujer. A continuación quito su única prenda interior y se quito las suyas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

No iba a esperar mas, arriesgaría todo o nada esa misma noche. Si Miroku los encontraba no le importaría ya. No permitiría que ese "niño en la motocicleta que le compro su papito" se quedase con Kagome.

Ella sentía su miembro en la puerta de su intimidad, aquel lugar nunca antes profanado, y exhalo un gran suspiro. Estaba a punto tener sexo con el mejor amigo de su hermano pero no le importaba en absoluto.

Prediciendo que nunca nadie había hecho eso con ella, comenzó a entrar lentamente para sentir como el cuerpo femenino lo recibía en una estrechísima pero calida cavidad.

Llevo la mano a su boca para que sus quejidos de dolor no llegasen a oídos de su hermano pero Inuyasha pronto comenzaría a moverse más para provocar alivio y satisfacción.

Él se sentía en el paraíso con solo aquel comienzo, nunca pudo experimentar tanto placer contenido como en esta ocasión. Ambos se miraron, sobraban las palabras ya que todo estaba mágicamente a flor de piel. Acelero sus embestidas cada vez un poco mas, quería sentirla hasta la más mínima expresión pero recordó que por culpa de aquella aceleración olvido protegerse y no sabía en que momento del ciclo se encontraba Kagome.

- No te detengas, por favor- rogó la joven fuera de si, sintiendo como sus uñas le arañaban la espalda.

Acelero lo más que pudo hasta sentir como todo en ella vibraba para así entender que había llegado a sentir el máximo placer.

Continuó un poco mas pero salio de ella, apretando su miembro y salir de la habitación dejándola recostada y aun agitada.

Automáticamente se acomodo bien en la cama para descansar un poco. Todo había pasado tan rápido.

¿Se encontraba arrepentida? La verdad, no.

.

Inuyasha entro nuevamente y la descubrió recostada de costado, tapada con las sabanas.

No perdió tiempo, aunque no se había demorado nada, y entro en su cama para abrazar el cuerpo de ella.

Kagome lo miro en silencio y descubrió en el una sonrisa muy dulce y sincera. Se acerco y beso su frente como a una pequeña niña que requería el más frágil de los cuidados.

- Me gustaría que durmieses conmigo toda la noche- le explico- pero no podrá ser.

Ambos se sentaron y el la beso dulcemente mientras Kagome trataba de cubrirse a toda costa sus pechos. Se rió por esto al separase y descubrirlo. Aquello demostraba lo inocente que era.

Se puso de pie, se coloco su bóxer para así no aumentar su rubor y le alcanzo toda su ropa.

La acompaño hasta la cama, la tapo con sus sabanas, beso con ternura y dulzura regalándole así otra parte de lo que podía ser si quisiese.

- Trata de descansar- le sonrió- Hoy estarás un poco incomoda, pero pasará.

Volvió a besarla un poco más profundamente y se fue del cuarto.

La joven suspiro tratando nuevamente de acomodar sus sensaciones y así se durmió en un profundo sueño.

*** * * * * **

Aquella mañana no tenia clases pero sabia que sus compañeros de casa si tenia actividades que hacer.

Se abrazo un poco, sintiendo la fragancia de él en su hombro. Se sentía extraña al recordar lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Inuyasha la había hecho suya, y ahora se preguntaba que ocurriría.

Se levanto de su cama y sin pensarlo dos veces, fue a su habitación. Una vez en ella se recostó en su cama y así sentir su fragancia aun más fuerte.

Lo quería. Quería que algo entre ambos serio surgiera aunque esto podría matar de un infarto a Miroku.

**Continuará....**

**

* * *

**

Holis! espero les guste el capitulo

De seguro que pensaran que Kagome a sido muy ingenua, pero creo que es entendible con alguien como Inuyasha detras de ella! jejej

besos!


	5. V

**Capitulo V**

Kagome cerro la puerta tras ella y el se le acerco para así ambos retirarse de aquel consultorio.

- ¿Qué te dijo el ginecólogo?- consulto Miroku posando su brazo derecho en sus hombros.

- Según los análisis tengo un desorden hormonal- le explico un poco tímida pero sin sonrojarse- me ha recetado estas pastillas.

Le entrego la hoja donde se encontraba el nombre del medicamento escrito con una letra muy complicada, típica de los médicos.

- Vamos ahora mismo a comprarlo y me compañas a la empresa- le informo.

Kagome sonrió contenta. Deseaba verlo y cuando estuviesen solos, dejarlo que la abrazara y besara todo lo que quisiese.

*** * * * ***

Inuyasha se encontraba ordenando unos papeles cuando se abrió la puerta y encontró aquella mujer que ya muchas veces había estado en su cama en un pasado lejano.

Esta se acerco a él sonriente y le entrego tres carpetas de mediano tamaño dejándolas en una esquina de escritorio.

- Gracias Kanna- dijo sin prestarle mucha atención aunque la rubia movía evidentemente sus caderas para despertar en el ese impulso salvaje que demostró otras veces. Pero fue en vano.

Mientras salía se cruzo con Miroku y Kagome saludándolos amablemente a ambos. Al verlos entrar, el joven se paro y tomo el saco del traje del perchero para colocárselo.

Se sentía feliz de ver a la pequeña azabache, casi era en lo único que podía pensar. Extrañaba tenerla en brazos y besarla hasta sentir que su corazón se saciaba de la sensación. Como un bálsamo sanador. Sentimientos que creyó muertos por años.

- Venimos de una consulta medica de Kagome- le explico al ver que este no entendía el porque de su presencia- Y la traje conmigo para que regresaran directamente ambos en tu auto.

- No hay problema- sonrió ampliamente- vamos Kagome.

Sango entro justamente y luego de saludado a la joven, acompañó a su otro jefe para indicarle lo que debía hacer aquella tarde.

Sin esperar mucho, paso su brazo para así sujetar su estrecha cintura. No se resistió puesto que sabía que era inútil, pero no pudo pasar desapercibido las varias miradas de molestia del personal femenino. Algunas solo lo miraban a él con deseo en todo su lenguaje corporal y gracias a que una vez había hablado del tema con Miroku para saber que opinaba de su amigo. Le había comentado que tendía a salir con cuanta mujer hermosa viere y no tardaba mucho en deshacerse de ellas.

Ambos llegaron al estacionamiento y subieron al automóvil para así emprender el camino rápidamente pero en silencio. Aquellos pensamientos la torturaban, y según aquella afirmación, el no tardaría en cansarse de ella.

Entraron a la casa y cuando estaba por irse él la abrazo por la espalda impidiéndoselo.

- ¿A que fuiste al doctor?- consulto apoyando su cabeza en su hombro. No le había mencionado nada de ello en los últimos días.

- Análisis de rutina- contesto cruzando sus brazos, algo fría.

La dio vuelta para besarla pero ella rápidamente quito su rostro para así este se plantara en su mejilla.

- ¿Por qué no me dejas que te bese pequeña?- consulto confundido.

- Para que entiendas de una buena vez que no eres mi dueño- exclamo molesta soltándose de su agarre para así correr escaleras arriba dejándolo sorprendido- Déjame en paz.

Cerró la puerta de su cuarto con llave y se recostó en la cama boca abajo. Se sentía una estúpida al pensar que Inuyasha algún día la querría, y supo que era imposible ese mismo día al ver esas miradas furiosas en la empresa. Todas aquellas mujeres habían pasado por las sabanas de Inuyasha y todas se sentían frustradas por su llegada ¿Qué ocurriría cuando otra mujer se adueñara de sus dorados ojos? Ella seria una más de ese grupo de mujeres despechadas.

Soltó las amargas lagrimas que estaba guardando desde que salio de la empresa. Se quito toda la ropa para irse a bañar y allí desplegar su tristeza.

_**.**_

_**5 meses después**_

**_._**

Kagome había comenzado a salir con Kouga e Inuyasha había dejado de intentar acercarse luego de un mes entero de crueles negativas por su parte. Ahora, él salía más que antes que llegara ella, según su hermano, y no había vuelto molestarla. Todo eso confirmaba su dolorosa teoría de que se cansaría de ella algún día.

Aquella tarde, Kikyo que era su compañera en la clases de idioma y sabia más que ella, le estaba enseñando para la próxima prueba. Al principio se habían llevado mal por un mal entendido pero ahora eran buenas amigas. Incluso, Kikyo la había sumado a su grupo dándole un lugar entre gente muy simpática y buena. Ambas se encontraban en la mesa del comedor y tomaban además el té.

La puerta se abrió dando paso a Inuyasha que había salido a correr aquel fin de semana al parque como lo hacia siempre.

- Buenos días- saludo más a Kikyo que a la hermana de su amigo.

Sin prestarles más atención, se dirigió a la cocina para tomar agua y reponer lo que su sudor le había quitado. Luego camino tranquilo hacia la escalera que subió rápidamente y desapareció en su habitación.

Kagome froto sus ojos y suspiro en silencio pero cuando estaba por continuar, comenzó a sonar su celular. Era Kouga.

- Atiéndelo- le sonrió Kikyo- Yo iré al baño.

Se levanto mientras su amiga obedecía y subió las escaleras hacia el lugar. Una vez que salió, distraída choco con Inuyasha quien ya se había quitado la ropa deportiva por una remera verde oliva y unos jeans desgastados.

- Lo siento- dijo Kikyo avergonzada y nerviosa. Aquel hombre le resultaba irresistible.

- No ocurre nada- la tranquilizo sonriéndole.

Kagome cortó la llamada de su novio quien la invitaba a salir esa misma noche para ver hacia arriba extrañada por la tardanza de su amiga. Cual fue su sorpresa al verla conversando con Inuyasha mientras bajaban las escaleras. Sintió un poco de molestia, pero ignorando la situación volvió a los ejercicios con los que practicaba. Kikyo no tardo en volver a su lugar con una flamante sonrisa, pero no comento nada.

*** ***** * * ***

Ambos se encontraban tomando unos tragos en uno de los pubs más populares de la ciudad. Kouga tenia la costumbre de llevarla a lugares divertidos pero de nivel.

Aquella velada había sido encantadora pero ya debía regresar a casa antes que Miroku se molestara.

- Es hora- le sonrió mientras tomaba su bolso que colgaba en la silla.

Comenzaron a caminar entre las abundantes mesas en dirección a la salida cuando algo llamo su atención. En la barra se encontraban nada menos que Inuyasha y Kikyo conversando a escasos centímetros uno del otro. Sintió que un balde de agua helada le caía del cielo al ver como Inuyasha tomaba su rostro con dulzura y la besaba sin prisa alguna.

Una mano invisible oprimió su corazón cortando casi súbitamente su aliento. Su cuerpo se paralizo por unos segundos contemplando aquella imagen. La molestia broto cuando se percato de la dulzura de los movimientos de Inuyasha y lo indefensamente aprisionada que se encontraba Kikyo. El casanova que le robo el corazón ahora hacia lo mismo con su mejor amiga.

*** * * * ***

La puerta se abrió iluminando un poco el oscuro ambiente. Tiro su campera a un lado y cerro la puerta para dejar las llaves en un costado. Froto un poco sus ojos con sus manos para acostumbrarse a la falta de luz. De memoria, camino hacia su habitación pero encontró las luces extrañamente encendidas.

Al entrar encontró la silueta de la hermana de su amigo mirando por su ventana. Sin cambiar su expresión de rostro neutro, la observo expectante de lo que haría. La muchacha al verlo no logro disimular la molestia de su rostro.

- ¿Se puede saber que demonios hacías saliendo con mi amiga?- interrogo cruzada de brazos.

- Vaya… pensé que sabias que se hace en una cita- respondió neutro mientras caminaba hacia su cama- llevas a una mujer hermosa a pasear, conversan un rato y la besas. Lo típico.

Se sentó sobre su cama y comenzó a sacar las cosas que llevaba en sus bolsillos para luego estirarse un poco en señal de cansancio.

- ¿Qué planeas?- cuestiono acercándosele más- ¿Lo haces porque no quiero salir contigo?

- Debes entender de una vez que no eres el centro del mundo, Kagome- le explico serio- Yo no me meto en tu vida, tu no lo haces en la mía.

La sorprendió absolutamente sus palabras dejándola parada como una estatua. Parpadeo un par de veces para luego volver a reaccionar.

- ¡Es mi amiga!- dijo molesta.

- ¿Y?- se paro para mirarla fijamente- ¿Yo te digo con quien salir o no?

Esta bien. Inuyasha tenía la razón en lo que decía y ella no era quien para estar molesta, pero lo estaba y no podía hacer nada para calmar esa sensación.

- No quiero que juegues con ella- dio dos pasos hacia delante enfrentándolo.

El muchacho soltó una sonora carcajada, haciendo que ella se molestara más. Camino hacia la silla donde solía dejar ropa y se quito la camisa para dejarla puesta allí.

- ¿Sabes? Estoy cansado y esta charla no tiene sentido- le respondió mirándola nuevamente- Mejor ve a espiar a tu noviecito y déjame vivir en paz.

- Yo no te estaba espiando- refuto molesta- Solo te vi por casualidad cuando me estaba marchando del Pub al que fuimos.

Ya estaba un poco harto de discutir, aunque debía admitir que le gustaba verla porque llevaba un strapless que le quedaba precioso de fondo crema con estampado verde esmerarla. Pero no debía verla demasiado, su orgullo se lo prohibida.

- Ajá- exclamo como si no le creyera- Mira, la pase muy bien con Kikyo. Es una joven muy madura y tiene un carácter interesante. Y aunque no te guste la seguiré viendo.

Cerró los puños con molestia y frunció los labios dejando traslucir el sentimiento, en cambio él solo se cruzo de brazos sonriendo relajado.

- Eres un estúpido- decreto colérica para luego salir del lugar a paso firme.

Negó lentamente. Malditos sentimientos. Usar su autocontrol le resultarla tan difícil aun cuando ya habían pasado cinco meses desde que no la tocaba. Se odiaba a si mismo por aun sentir ganas de besarla y hacerle el amor una y otra vez.

Pero aquel sentimiento tierno y dulce que había crecido en su corazón por ella, Kagome se encargado de despreciarlo dolorosamente. No permitiría que le volviera a despreciar tan cruelmente cuando el estuvo dispuesto a blanquear las cosas con Miroku. Se dejo caer sobre la cama soltado un amargo suspiro.

*** * * * ***

La joven la miro incrédula de lo que le pedía. Su amiga sentada al frente estaba más seria de lo que jamás había visto.

- Déjame ver si entendí- dijo Kikyo calmada- ¿Quieres que deje de salir con Inuyasha porque según tu es un mujeriego insensible?

- En resumen, si- dijo mientras daba un sorbo a su café.

Kikyo se quedo mirándola por unos momentos tratando de entender que era lo que movía a su amiga a que le dijera tales cosas.

- Kagome, Inuyasha no me pidió casamiento- le explico con media sonrisa- Solo estamos saliendo, sin compromisos ni ataduras.

- Igual- dijo más ansiosa- No quiero que salgas mal herida por culpa de ese cretino. Yo convivo con él y se la clase de calaña que es.

Sin poder evitarlo, soltó una risita que trato de tapar con un mano. Miro a su amiga quien le dedicaba una mirada confundida por su reacción.

- ¿Qué es lo gracioso?- consulto un poco exasperada.

- Nada- suspiro- Es que él me dijo que tú lo odiabas.

Aparto la mirada de su amiga, nunca le gustaba hablar mal de las personas pero no quería que Kikyo estuviera cerca de él. El problema era que no sabia si lo hacia por ayudarla o porque ella quería, en el fondo de su corazón y de manera inconciente, ser la única.

Kikyo le dijo que debía ir a buscar unas cosas por pedido de su madre, y se le estaba haciendo tarde. Se coloco su abrigo ya que estaban en pleno otoño.

- No te preocupes- le aseguro mientras le depositaba un beso en la mejilla cariñosamente- Solo estoy pasándola bien con él. Además, aunque no lo creas, es muy dulce. ¡Pero gracias por preocuparte!

Sin dejar que su amiga protestara, se fue casi corriendo con una sonrisa picara. Kagome protesto frustrada y sin otra opción tomo el dinero que Kikyo había dejado de lo que le tocaba y llamo al mesero para pagarle.

Si solamente le dijera la verdad, sabia que Kikyo se apartaría pero estaba muy lejos de confesar algo con Inuyasha.

**Continuará…**

**

* * *

**

Holis!

Se que el salto en el tiempo fue un poco brusco... espero no les moleste!

Pero como veran las cosas entre ambos no son nada facil, y tendran que vivir muuuuuchas cosas para dejar prejuicios y miedos de lados para dar paso al amor...

Espero les haya gustado!

besos!


	6. VI

**Capitulo VI**

Camino tranquila por las calles en dirección a su hogar. Saludo al portero al entrar y subió por el ascensor sin perder tiempo.

Abrió la puerta de casa y se quito su tapado negro favorito para colgarlo en el perchero. Entro a la cocina para tomar un vaso de agua y luego se dirigió a su habitación sin prisa. Sin poder evitarlo, paso por la habitación de Inuyasha, para encontrarlo hablando por el celular. Se encontraba con el pecho desnudo, unos pantalones de jeans negros y como era su costumbre, descalzo. Curiosamente llevaba sus anteojos de lectura.

_- __Seguramente esta hablando con alguna mujer_- pensó mirándolo.

- Por supuesto, papá- dijo serio leyendo los papeles- Resolveré esto yo mismo.

Okay. Se había equivocado, pero eso no significaba que no era un mujeriego de lo peor. Sin llamar su atención, siguió con su camino hacia el baño.

Cuando salio, volvió a pasar por su habitación en el momento que el estaba por salir.

- Que bueno que te veo- dijo Inuyasha soltado un suspiro.

Sin aviso previo, su corazón comenzó a galopar. ¿La estaba buscando? Y aunque no deseaba sentir eso, estaba feliz porque desde hacia meses que Inuyasha solamente se dirigía a ella cuando era extremamente necesario.

- ¿No viste unas carpetas de color beige?- consulto serio pero un poco nervioso- Como tú te encargas de limpiar, la debes de haber visto.

Su corazón se detuvo bruscamente. No era ella a quien buscaba. Pero ¿y que? Ella tampoco lo buscaba a él. Debería estar sintiéndose aliviada de que no era un cortejo de Inuyasha, pero se sentía extrañamente triste.

- Creo que si- suspiro dándole la espalda.

Ambos bajaron hacia la sala de estar y caminando hacia un mueble minimalista con miles de adornos del mundo que estaba contra una de las paredes. Estaba segura que había dejado unas carpetas en la parte superior.

Inuyasha no puso evitar ver lo linda que estaba vestida. Un jersey de cuello alto negro, unos pantalones de jeans gris oscuro y unas botas de cuero negro de caña alta que iban por fuera del pantalón. El cabello en media cola. Le entrego cuatro carpetas y luego de revisarlas, se dio con que era las que necesitaba.

- Las encontré el otro día en el sofá- le explico Kagome- pensé que se podían perder allí.

- Gracias- le sonrío un poco y se fue de nuevo a su habitación.

*** * * * ***

Aquella noche se realizaría un evento especial de las empresas Taisho. Era el aniversario número ciento cincuenta de estas y ningún medio de comunicación pasaría por alto algo de tan elevado nivel.

Miroku le había pedido a Kagome que lo acompañara para ahorrarse el disgusto de tener que elegir entre todas sus "amigas". Además, quedaría mejor para su imagen en la empresa.

Kagome se miro al espejo por unos minutos. Aquel vestido se lo había comprado su hermano y debía admitir que tenía buen gusto. Un strapless blanco pegado al cuerpo, de escote recto con detalles allí y en el ruedo del vestido de otra tela de color pelare brilloso. Llegaba casi diez centímetros arriba de la mitad de muslo, dejando ver sus piernas y unos zapatos peltre a juego con una pequeña cartera. Al final había decidido llevar el cabello suelto con leves ondas y un maquillaje suave.

- Kagome, ¿Ya estas lista?- consulto parándose en el umbral. Por unos segundos ella distinguió la desaprobación en sus ojos- Ese vestido era más largo.

- Si, seria más largo si no fuera porque herede unas lindas caderas anchas de mamá- refuto con sarcasmo.

No dijo nada más, no había tiempo para otro vestido. Ambos bajaron a la sala de estar y cerrando todo se fueron.

*** * * * ***

Inuyasha ya se encontraba en el evento, ya que se estaba cerciorando que todo quedara a su gusto y fuera más que perfecto. Miro a su compañera y sonrió. Se veía linda con vestido negro largo que habían comprado juntos hacia dos días.

- Recuerda lo que prometiste del trato- sonrió contenta Kikyo tomada de su brazo.

- Okay, okay- rió ante la insistencia de la joven.

Un hombre llamo a Inuyasha y el se disculpo con Kikyo ya que lo llamaban para que se tomara una fotografía con su padre y hermano mayor.

Una vez que termino con aquello protocolar, Sesshomaru se alejo para hablar con otros hombres y su padre lo felicito por lo que había armado ya que todo era de su agrado. Inuyasha solo sonrío y le comento que había hecho todo según recordaba sus gustos. El imponente hombre a su lado se rió ante aquello y palmeo su hombro.

- Pero mira quien viene ahí- exclamo InuTaisho al ver a Miroku- A ti debo felicitarte. Superaste mis expectativas jovencito.

Miroku sonrío halagado por el cumplido, no era común que el gran empresario felicitara a alguien que no fuera de la familia. Pero debía admitir que su trabajo había dejado más que satisfecho a todos.

- ¿Quién es esta jovencita tan hermosa?- sonrío a Kagome amablemente.

Se quedo anonadada ante aquel hombre. Si Inuyasha se vería así en treinta años más, ¡Seguiría siendo un casanova hasta el día de su muerte! El guapo señor solo tenia unas cuantas arrugas que delataban que era mayor pero aun así estaba perfectamente conservado. Miro a su hijo menor, quien con expresión seria solo la observaba.

- Es mi hermana- respondió Miroku orgulloso- Kagome Higurashi.

InuTaisho la halago diciendo que era una joven muy bonita, que en cierto punto le recordaba mucho a su Izayoi. Inuyasha se despidió prematuramente diciendo que debía arreglar unos pendientes. Una vez que se despidieron del Señor Taisho, Miroku la llevo hacia otro sector del lugar.

Distraída tomo una de las copas que le ofrecía un mozo y miro hacia su alrededor. No pudo evitar sentirse mal al descubrir que Inuyasha se reencontraba con una mujer y se asombro al ver que se trataba de Kikyo. Una ola de celos y envidia la invadió al ver como Inuyasha le sonreía dulcemente para luego reír junto a ella.

.

Inuyasha no podía creer lo que le decía la muchacha. Había cambiado de decisión abruptamente en aquel corto periodo. Respiro para calmarse un poco y aclaro su voz.

- ¿Tan rápido?

Ella solo sonrío, asintiendo levemente. Se veía ansiosa y sus ojos brillaban entre divertidos y nerviosos.

- Quiero hacerlo antes de arrepentirme- confeso para luego levantar una ceja con expresión picara- Además, tú eres el más interesado en el asunto.

- Bueno punto, milady- aseguro bebiendo su copa.

Coloco su mano en la cintura de una manera posesiva y la hizo caminar en otra dirección, perdiéndose de los ojos espías que los observaban desde no muy lejos.

.

Se sentía molesta y frustrada, aunque no tenia derecho a sentir esas sensaciones. Ella había rechazado a Inuyasha, no podía estar molesta porque él la dejara de una vez por todas en paz. Pero así lo hacia. Deseaba que Inuyasha la mirara con esos ojos dorados ardientes en deseo y la besara con aquel frenesí que con Kouga jamás sintió.

Miro a su nueva copa danzar entre sus dedos. Su hermano había desaparecido hacia unos minutos y presentía que era a causa de una mujer. Sin darse cuenta, camino hacia la misma dirección por donde Inuyasha y Kikyo habían desaparecido minutos antes.

.

Ambos charlaban entretenidamente en un sector del patio. Inuyasha miro por sobre el femenino hombro de su acompañante y vio como su presa había caído en el exótico anzuelo. Caminaba con la mirada fija en ellos pero especialmente miraba a la mujer que lo acompañaba.

- Inuyasha- lo llamo con su característica voz grave.

Ambos miraron al joven que estaba de pie frente a ellos. De la misma estatura que Inuyasha, cabellos negros, tez bronceada que hacia resplandecer aun más su perfecta sonrisa perlada. De contextura igualmente trabajada a la de albino, se notaba que era un deportista.

- Bankotsu, que agradable sorpresa- sonrió extendiéndole la mano- Te presento a mi amiga, Kikyo.

El joven no tardo en sonreírle y mirarla detenidamente. Inuyasha sabía perfectamente que aquel hombre no se resistía ante la belleza de su acompañante y Kikyo tenia todas las características para llamar su atención.

- Un gusto conocerla- aseguro mirándola fijamente.

Si no fuese por aquellas copas de champaña que había tomado, Kikyo estaría aun más nerviosa ya que los ojos azules de aquel hombre la recorrían como un depredador hambriento ante un suculento manjar. Pero había hecho un trato con Inuyasha y su futuro estaba en juego con aquello.

Inuyasha lo distrajo hablando de trivialidades por unos minutos, luego tomo distraídamente su celular y anuncio que debía cerciorarse de algunos detalles.

- ¿Me acompañas?- consulto mirándola con una sonrisa.

- Prefiero quedarme un tiempo mas aquí afuera- respondió lo más tranquila que pudo.

Bankotsu le dijo que se fuera tranquilo, él le haría compañía hasta su regreso. Inuyasha sonrió y se fue del lugar sin mirar hacia atrás.

*** * * * ***

Mientras entraba, se encontró con Kagome quien permanecía en los pies de las escalinatas, completamente sola. Pero se percato que varios hombres la observaban fijamente, de una manera poco caballerosa. Les dedico una mirada de advertencia que les informo de su poca paciencia en aquel asunto y regreso su atención a la joven que lo miraba callada.

- ¿Qué haces aquí sola?- consulto mirándola detenidamente, pero sin reducir su seriedad.

- Miroku tenia cosas que hacer- se encogió de hombros- ¿Y tú? ¿Por qué no estas con tu pareja?

La miro en silencio por unos minutos. Odiaba admitirlo pero se veía tan hermosa vestida de esa manera tan sensual y femenina, que estaba a punto de volverlo completamente loco. Respiro profundamente y miro hacia el cielo en búsqueda de respuestas.

- ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?- interrogo suavemente.

Sinceramente se sentía mal por la cantidad de copas que había consumido inconcientemente mientras lo observaba y estaba cansada de rechazar a hombres. No estaba acostumbrada a tomar, pero además no estaba de ánimos para continuar allí. Inuyasha le indico que aguardara unos momentos allí y entro al salón en búsqueda de Miroku.

*** * * * ***

Debía admitir que el Sr. Naguka era un hombre apuesto y galante pero sabía por el mismo Inuyasha que era un Casanova certificado. Habían charlado de muchísimas cosas, y siempre se mantuvo agradable y seductor. Sin aquella temprana advertencia, habría caído como una inocente palomita en las redes de ese experto cazador.

- Eres una mujer muy interesante- le aseguro tomando su rostro por el mentón.

Sintió como se acercaba a su rostro. Se sentía nerviosa y no sabia exactamente que hacer, así que opto por seguir lo primero que le dijo su mente. El primero consejo de Inuyasha: _"Hazte la difícil"_

Corrió su rostro de un solo tirón sorprendiendo a su acompañante quien pensaba tenia la situación bajo su total control.

- No se confunda, Sr. Bankotsu- dijo sencillamente tratando de no mostrarse desagradable.

Dio unos pasos hacia atrás y se fue a paso lento ya que su vestido no le permitía caminar demasiado rápido o correr. Bankotsu, en tanto, se quedo perplejo y a la vez hipnotizado por el vaivén de sus curvas al caminar.

*** * * * ***

En su búsqueda de Inuyasha para que Bankotsu no se acercara de nuevo, Kikyo encontró a Kagome sentada solitariamente en un banco. La noto pálida así que se acerco preocupada para averiguar que le ocurría.

- ¿Kagome, estas bien?- su tono demostraba su interés.

- Solo estoy un poco mareada- aseguro molesta. No deseaba ver a Kikyo, aunque sabía que ella no era la culpable de nada.

Su amiga se sorprendió al sentir su tono de voz y no tardo en mostrar un semblante triste. No entendía el cambio de actitud hacia ella, pero aun se sentía mal.

- ¿Kikyo?- consulto una voz detrás de ellas.

Ambas observaron al causante del conflicto. Inuyasha traía un vaso de agua para entregarle a Kagome y así recobrara un poco de bienestar.

- Ya me voy, Inuyasha- respondió bajando la mirada. Se sentía mal por lo ocurrido con Kagome, y un sexto sentido le decía que Inuyasha era el causante de esa reacción.

- Para nada- decreto Inuyasha sin importarle que Kagome lo mirara detenidamente- No puedo dejar que te marches sola a estas horas de la noche.

Kikyo suspiro mostrándose resignada. Le solicito que fuere llevando a Kagome al automóvil, mientras ella iba al baño de damas. Sin poder negarse, el joven se llevo a la muchacha mientras Kikyo los miraba partir.

.

Una vez que estuvieron en el vehiculo, Inuyasha esperaba impaciente la llegada de Kikyo. Su celular comenzó a sonar e inmediatamente atendió.

- ¿Dónde estas?- consulto con un tono de voz que denotaba que se encontraba molesto.

Kagome, quien estaba sentada en el asiento de copilo escuchaba atentamente la conversación.

- ¿Cómo que tomaste un taxi?- exclamo aun más molesto- Le prometí a tu madre que te llevaría yo mismo a tu casa.

Se sintió mal. A causa de que le había tratado mal, Kikyo decidió no molestarla. Ahora estaba regresando sola, mientras ella tenía la seguridad de llegar bien a su hogar. Lentamente la culpa la consumió. Había sido egoísta al molestarse con Kikyo por cosas que solo ella misma había causado por miedo.

Inuyasha miro a Kagome como si lo que escuchara estuviera relacionado totalmente con ella. Suspirando le pidió que lo llamara en cuanto llegara a su casa segura. Una vez que se despidieron, corto de manera brusca la comunicación y encendió el motor para salir del lugar sin decir una sola palabra a su acompañante.

*** * * * ***

Subió a Kagome alzándola hasta su habitación y la recostó en su cama sin perder la suavidad ya que se había dormido un poco en el camino. Busco en sus cajones y le entrego el pijama que solía usar regularmente.

- Es mejor que te cambies- le aconsejo- Sino arruinaras ese vestido.

El telefono celular sonó e Inuyasha atendió rápidamente, se notaba realmente preocupado. Mientras él hablaba con Kikyo, Kagome se desnudo a sus espaldas para colocarse el pijama alegre de saber que su amiga estaba sana y salva. Una vez que cortó, Inuyasha miro nuevamente a la joven quien se estaba colocando los pantalones, deslizándolos por sus finas piernas. No pudo evitar que su cuerpo reaccionara ante ello y su mirada se lleno de deseo.

Kagome levanto la vista y pudo ver aquella mirada que había deseado tanto volver a ver. Sin dudarlo, camino hacía él y coloco sus manos sobre sus pectorales.

- ¿Qué haces?- consulto tratando de mantenerse a raya.

- Te extraño- susurro abrazando su cuello.

- Dices eso solo porque estas borracha- rió con decepción mirando en otra dirección- Mañana te arrepentirás de lo que estas diciendo.

Negó enérgicamente para atraerlo hacia ella. Inuyasha no se resistió y se dejo guiar hasta que sus labios se rozaron. Kagome cerró los ojos, en la expectativa de que él avanzara lo que faltaba, pero el muchacho permanecía inmóvil.

- ¿Qué ocurre?- le susurro nuevamente entreabriendo sus ojos- ¿Por qué ya no deseas besarme?

Deseaba besarla de una manera casi obsesiva, pero debía jugar bien sus cartas en aquella situación. Seguir los mismos consejos que él mismo le había impartido a Kikyo para su tarea, mantener la cabeza fría.

- Si deseo besarte- admitió mientras a cada palabra rozaba sus labios- pero no permitiré que me desprecies luego. No soy tu juguete.

Separándola suavemente, le dio la espalda y camino hacia la salida de la habitación pero sintió como su pequeña mano apresaba su muñeca y tiraba de ella para retenerlo. Miro por sobre sus hombro, se notaba muy confundida y triste. Suspirando, le hizo frente nuevamente para ver como ella acortaba el espació.

- No quiero despreciarte- le informo- Yo…

- Tú tienes pareja- le recordó y ella bajo la mirada.

Sin decir más, salió de la habitación. Aquello había sido lo más costoso que alguna vez había vivido, ya que su cuerpo gritaba por que la llevara a la cama y explorara su cuerpo. Aun así, debía controlarse.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**HOlis!**

**Aproveche hoy para publicar este nuevo capitulo. Debo contarles que estoy nerviosa porque mañana me daran la nota de un examen Final de la Facultad... No veo las horas de saber jeje**

**Gracias y Besos!**


	7. VII

**Capitulo VII**

En cuanto llego a la oficina, dejo los libros de la facultad sobre el sofá que había en su despacho y entro al baño para lavarse las manos.

Poco después le comunicaron por el intercomunicador que el Sr. Naguka lo estaba buscando. Sonrió complacido mientras ordenaba que lo dejaran entrar. Había estado en lo correcto, Kikyo podría despertar su interés sin mayores dificultades. Sin ir más lejos, él mismo creía que era una muchacha muy hermosa pero su cabeza estaba demasiado intoxicada de la bella Kagome como para ver a otra mujer.

- ¿A que debo su visita?- consulto sonriente mientras estrechaba su mano.

- Recibí tu mensaje acerca de que quería hacer negocios con mi empresa- respondió calmado.

Inuyasha rió por dentro. Hacia meses había enviado aquel mensaje y Bankotsu nunca se mostró interesado porque él no había tenido nada que le interese.

Lo conocía desde la secundaria y siempre habían competido por la atención de las mujeres más cotizadas del instituto. Sabía perfectamente que era un adicto a una mujer que despertara su instinto. Y para su pesar, Inuyasha conocía demasiado bien sus gustos, sus debilidades en aquel terreno. Kikyo era sin dudas su diamante en bruto. Ese era el momento para que Bankotsu Naguka hiciera lo que se le antojara, y todo por un poco de información de Kikyo.

*** * * * ***

Kikyo no había asistido en aquellos días al instituto y eso removía su conciencia tormentosamente. Se encontraba frente a su casa, dudo por unos segundos tocar el timbre pero luego cobro valor y presiono el botón. A los pocos minutos apareció Kikyo, quien tenía aspecto de no haber dormido bien en varios días. Le pregunto preocupada por su estado y ella solo suspiro, haciéndola entrar a su casa.

Kikyo le explico lo que ocurría. Su madre estaba enferma de cáncer de seno y estaba casi en etapa terminal. Aquellos días no había podido dejarla sola por miedo a que le ocurriera algo en su ausencia.

- Kikyo, lo lamento mucho- dijo Kagome con lagrimas en los ojos- Se como te sientes amiga, yo pase por algo parecido.

Kikyo asintió ya que sabía que la madre de Kagome había muerto de una infección pulmonar hacia unos años. Ambas se abrazaron en forma de consuelo.

- Con respecto a lo de la otra noche, me porte como una idiota- prosiguió Kagome- No tenia porque tratarte de esa manera cuando tu solo te estabas preocupando por mi.

- Te entiendo Kagome- le sonrió débilmente- Se que te molesto verme junto a Inuyasha.

La muchacha se quedo paralizada al oír la seguridad con la que hablaba su amiga. Trago costosamente mientras la miraba entre confundida y mareada.

- Se lo que paso entre ustedes- le confeso suspirando- Inuyasha y yo solo somos buenos amigos. El me contó lo que había pasado entre ambos.

¿Inuyasha y Kikyo solo eran amigos? ¿Nada más? Pero en su mente llego la respuesta: Kikyo no tenía porque mentirle al respecto y si le decía eso, ella le creería. Su corazón era feliz en creerle.

- Inuyasha me llevo porque deseaba que lo ayudara a concretar un negocio- trato de explicarle- pero realmente no estoy de ánimos para explicártelo.

Kagome le aseguro que no era su intención sofocarla. Le aseguro que si necesitaba alguna cosa, la llamara para que de inmediato ella corriera a ayudarla.

*** * * * ***

Inuyasha sonrió triunfante. Su viejo competidor había accedido a iniciar una serie de negocios junto a él, un acuerdo que traería grandes beneficiosos a ambas empresas.

- Cambiado de tema- dijo por fin Bankotsu- ¿Tú estas saliendo con alguien?

Él respondió que no se encontraba momentáneamente detrás de ninguna mujer en especial. Que solo tenía pequeños encuentros ocasionales con algunas amigas, esporádicamente.

- ¿Cómo tú amiga Kikyo?

- ¡Oh, no!- exclamo riendo- Kikyo es demasiado mujer como para ser solo una "amiga".

Aquello hizo que el semblante de Bankotsu cambiara a uno un poco más serio. Sabía perfectamente que no le había gustado esa frase.

- Kikyo es un premio mayor- continuó como si no se hubiera percatado del cambio- Ella tiene carácter, cuerpo, pero por sobre todo inocencia.

- ¿Inocencia?- remarco la palabra como si no comprendiera.

- Aunque parece mayor, solo tiene dieciocho años- se explico.

Por unos minutos no dijo nada, entendiendo perfectamente a lo que se refería el albino. Eso aumentaba aun más su interés en la muchacha.

*** * * * ***

Kagome abrió la puerta para encontrar a sus amigos. Kikyo fue la primera en saludarla, Mikage le entrego las masas dulces que habían comprado en la panadería para merendar y Rin la saludo aun con sus libros en brazos.

Cerró la puerta y los vio acomodarse como siempre en la mesa del comedor donde entraban cómodos. Mientras Rin y Mikage organizaban sus cosas, Kagome y Kikyo fueron a la cocina a buscar vasos y un plato en donde poner las masas.

Regresaron para acomodar todo en un lugar que no molestara a nadie, cuando la puerta del departamento se volvió a abrir. Inuyasha tenía la apariencia de estar realmente cansado por su largo día. Saludo a todos con un gesto y se acerco a Kikyo para susurrarle algo a su oído. La joven escuchó atenta y simplemente asintió. Kagome, quien observaba todo, no se molesto en absoluto ya que Kikyo le había dejado en claro que ninguno de los dos sentían algo el uno por el otro. Pero se percato que a Mikage no le resultaba nada agradable.

Kikyo tomo asiento y sonriéndoles les propuso que comenzaran de una vez a estudiar para el examen de Física.

*** * * * ***

Ya estaba comenzando a anochecer cuando decidieron dejar por aquel día de estudiar. Rin agradeció que ya hubieran pasado la parte que a ella le resultaba más difícil, aquella materia la detestaba desde todos los puntos de vista.

- ¿Las llevo a sus casas?- consulto Mikage tomando las llaves de su automóvil.

- A mi si, por favor- solicito Rin colocándose la mochila en el hombro.

Mikage miro a Kikyo y ella negó, diciendo que debía hablar unas cosas con Inuyasha antes de marcharse. Su mejor amigo frunció el ceño e interrogo como haría para volver luego a su hogar.

- Lo más seguro es que Inuyasha la lleve después- dijo Kagome sin inmutarse mientras juntaba la vajilla sucia.

Sin tener que más decir, Mikage y Rin partieron del lugar. Kagome se dirigió hacia la cocina para preparar la cena. Kikyo le consulto si no deseaba que la ayude a limpiar pero recibió una negativa mientras sonreía. Suspiro aliviada de no haber molestado a Kagome y se dirigió sin más hacia la habitación del muchacho.

*** * * * ***

Inuyasha se encontraba escribiendo en su notebook cuando sintió golpear su puerta. Se paro y la abrió para encontrar a su amiga allí parada. La hizo pasar sin esperar y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas.

- ¿De que querías hablar?- consulto mientras se sentaba en la cama y lo miraba fijamente.

Inuyasha tiro de la silla con ruedas de su escritorio y se sentó frente a ella con una magnifica sonrisa mientras se frotaba las manos en sus pantalones de jeans.

- Bankotsu fue a verme hoy- le comento entusiasmado- Hemos comenzado a negociar gracias a que quería información sobre ti.

Aquello la sorprendió verdaderamente. No creía haberle provocado demasiado impacto a aquel muchacho. Aun menos si le esquivo aquel beso, cosa que se notaba no ocurría muy seguido por su arrogante sorpresa.

- ¿Qué le dijiste tú?- interrogo un poco asustada.

Si tuviera otra salida no recurriría a hacer aquel trato con Inuyasha, pero las deudas por los medicamentos y hospitalizaciones de su madre estaban latentes, al punto de no saber como controlarlas. No deseaba dejar de estudiar e Inuyasha le aseguro que nada malo le sucedería, que no tenía que acostarse con Bankotsu o alguna otra cosa que hiriera su orgullo.

- Solo le dije que no eres una mujerzuela- le explico tranquilo- Que eres muy joven aun.

- ¿Crees que me buscara?- continuó llevando unas cuantas hebras de su cabello hacia atrás de su oreja.

Se encogió de hombros y le explico que si el aparecía sorpresivamente, debía ser esquiva, nunca dejarse llevar con sus artilugios.

- Yo le diré que la única forma de llegar hasta ti, soy yo- se cruzo de brazos- luego de tener el contrato firmado, tu le cortas el rostro. Su orgullo lo mantenida lejos de ti. Es un hombre que no soporta la humillación.

*** * * * ***

Luego de unos minutos, entro nuevamente al departamento. Después de dejar a Kikyo en su casa había comprando un poco de helado. Se dirigió a la cocina y encontró a Kagome preparando la cena para aquella noche. Camino distraídamente el refrigerador y guardo el recipiente blanco de un kilo.

Aun pensaba en lo que le había dicho la noche de la fiesta, cuando estaba influenciada por toda la champaña que había bebido. Había acertado en el hecho que se había arrepentido.

Kagome le dirigió su mirada tranquila. El la observaba como una silenciosa estatua de mármol. Una perfecta escultura de mármol. Se limpio las manos en el delantal y se aproximo hacia él.

- Kikyo me dijo que tenia un negocio contigo- dijo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos- Que yo sepa, ella no maneja nada de bioquímica. ¿De que se trata?

- Dame una buena razón para responderte- se cruzo de brazos desafiante.

- Le digo a Miroku que tu fuiste el que rompió sus gafas de sol favoritas- sonrió victoriosa- vi como te sentaste sobre ellas la noche anterior.

Maldita. Pensó que nadie lo había visto. Miroku lo desgarraría vivo si sabia que había sido él el causante del incidente, el cual aun no había descubierto.

- Ella tenía que conseguir que un empresario se fijara en ella- explico simplemente.

- ¿De que te sirve a ti eso?

- Si el empresario es un viejo amigo que tiene tus mismas malas costumbres- puntualizo con un suspiro- Es fácil conseguir que colabore conmigo por un poco de información de Kikyo.

Se quedo en silencio pensando en lo que le había dicho. No era nada demasiado fuera de lo común, aunque no quería que Kikyo saliera lastimada. Cuando de sentimientos se hablaba nadie era omnipotente y si Inuyasha la era el causante de que Kikyo sufriera en ese momento, ella le cobraría por eso.

*** * * * * **

Le había sorprendido mucho aquella llamada, pero presentía que no seria una simple platica de trivialidades. Llamo a la puerta dos veces y espero paciente en el umbral de la puerta. Luego de unos minutos abrió la puerta una mujer de larga cabellera negra y rostro hermoso pero avejentado. Se veía sumamente cansada y cada movimiento le demostraba lo frágil que era su cuerpo. Le sonrió y le pidió permiso para ayudarla. La acompaño del brazo al sillón de la sala de estar.

- Discúlpame nuevamente, Inuyasha- le pidió con voz rasposa- No quería molestarte en tu trabajo, pero más apenada me siento por mi aspecto.

La señora se encontraba con un albornoz color rojo intenso y se notaba que debajo llevaba un camisón ya que estaba la mayoría del día en cama. No tenía ni una gota de maquillaje, dejando ver ojeras de cansancio y dolor.

- Ya le dije Señora Hana que no me molesta. Usted es hermosa tal cual esta- le sonrió gentilmente- ¿Qué necesita?

*** * * * ***

Camino hacia donde se encontraban Kikyo y los otros. Acababa de pelear fuertemente con Kouga y sabía que su noviazgo no tenía solución ya que ella no sentía nada por él. Lo apreciaba como amigo, pero no lo amaba.

Kikyo se notaba aun cansada, con unas suaves ojeras. Su madre había empeorado en esos días y ella ya no podía faltar más ya que la Señora Ikeda no deseaba que perdiera más clases.

- Ven aquí- le pidió Kagome sonriéndole. Saco de su bolso un poco de maquillaje para ocultar esas marcas- debes mostrarte fuerte por ella.

Conteniendo las lágrimas de sus ojos para que no escaparan, ella asintió con una notable mirada de agradecimiento. El apoyo de Kagome e Inuyasha era lo más importante que tenia en esos momentos.

Una vez que termino, todos decidieron partir de una vez a sus hogares. El grupo bajo las grandes escalinatas conversando de trivialidades para distraer a Kikyo. Parecía que lo habían conseguido hasta que ella se freno bruscamente.

A los pies de las escalinatas se encontraba un hombre de traje sumamente elegante con unas gafas de sol mirando hacia la calle distraído pero subió la mirada para descubrirla. Kikyo no sabia exactamente que hacer.

- ¿Ocurre algo?- consulto Mikage a su lado.

- Nada… - dijo débilmente mirando al sujeto- Kagome, vayan yendo. En un momento los alcanzo.

Su amiga entendió la clara señal y advirtiendo con una mirada disimulada a Rin, ambas jóvenes se llevaron al muchacho quien estaba reacio a la orden de la pelinegra. Una vez que diviso que sus amigos se habían alejado, termino de bajar lo que faltaba. Él en ningún momento se había movido. Estaba concentrado en admirar lo sensual que se veía con aquel uniforme, toda una fantasía.

- Señor Naguka- lo saludo educada- ¿Qué hace por aquí?

- Vine a invitarte un café- le respondió con su voz segura y engreída- En forma de disculpa por mi atrevimiento.

No supo que decir. Era demasiado descortés rechazar a alguien quien tenia intenciones de pedir "disculpas" pero lo único que ella deseaba era regresar junto a su madre.

- Lo lamento- no pudo ocultar su angustia- Pero no me encuentro… estoy atravesando unos momentos malos. Deseo estar sola.

- ¿Podría ser en otra ocasión?- era obvio por la tristeza de sus ojos que no mentía.

- Tal vez- respondió con un suspiro- Debo irme.

No le dio tiempo para que le ofreciera llevarla él mismo. La vio partir rápidamente, alejándose esquivando a la gente que caminaba más despacio. Se notaba que no era un buen momento para aparecer. Esperaría un poco más.

*** * * * ***

Sango se encontraba arreglándose ya que, luego de mucha insistencia, había decidido darle una oportunidad a su jefe. Este hacia tiempo le pedía una cita, pero a ella le aterraban las habladurías y no quería ser vista como una trepadora social. Pero como el destino siempre le jugaba caprichosamente en su contra, aquella tarde no había logrado tener la fuerza necesaria para rechazarlo una nueva vez.

Había preparado la cena para Kojaku, y luego se había vestido de una manera ni muy sencilla, ni muy elegante. No tenía idea a donde la llevaría Miroku.

Se miro nuevamente al espejo y sonrió contenta del reflejo que recibía. Llamaron a la puerta dos veces seguidas, haciendo que la joven tomara su bolso y le gritara a Kojaku que no volvería muy tarde.

Al abrir la puerta, lo encontró sonriendo galantemente. Algo en su sonrisa le advirtió que estaba muy feliz y eso la animo. Ambos se saludaron y se dirigieron al vehiculo sin mas preámbulos.

*** * * * ***

Entro a su casa costosamente ya que las bolsas del supermercado le dificultaban la simple tarde. Dejo las pocas cosas en la cocina y lo primero que hizo fue ir a la habitación de su madre para ver como se encontraba. La señora Ikeda descansaba en su cama, leyendo tranquila su libro favorito "_El amor en tiempos de cólera_" y en cuanto vio a su hija le sonrió. Le informo que ya había regresado y que ese día no saldría. Su madre suspiro resignada al saber que no podía convencerla de lo contrario.

Regreso a la cocina y se propuso hacer una comida rica para levantar los ánimos de su madre pero llamaron a la puerta. Bajo el fuego de la hornalla y fue a ver de que se trataba.

Cual fue su sorpresa al encontrar a Bankotsu frente a su puerta con una caja de bombones y una bolsa de comestibles en el otro. Tenía todo el aspecto de un joven universitario normal, tan diferente a la imagen de oficina y eventos sociales. Llevaba un jersey negro de cuello alto, unos jeans oscuros y unas zapatillas deportivas negras. Todo era muy sobrio pero informal.

- ¿Qué hace aquí?- consulto confundida.

- Te olvidaste esta bolsa en el supermercado- le explico como si fuera de lo más normal- Así que decidí traértelo.

Lo miro sorprendida por lo que decía. No comprendía absolutamente nada.

- No me he olvidado ninguna bolsa- afirmo- ¿Me ha estado siguiendo?

- ¿No me invistas a pasar y te explico todo?

Por unos momentos dudo, pero decidió darle una oportunidad de explicarse. Soltó un suspiro y se hizo a un lado para que pasara a su humilde morada.

*** * * * ***

Kagome bajo las escaleras para ver que Inuyasha estaba entretenido viendo la televisión en una actitud despreocupada. Decidió no prestarle atención y se dirigió a la cocina sin mirar atrás. Comenzó a cocinar, cuando comenzó a sonar su celular en su bolsillo del pantalón. Rápidamente lo saco para atenderlo.

- Hola Kouga- lo saludo suspirando. No tenia ganas de verle después de su pelea.

- Te llamaba para que salgamos a…- propuso pero fue interrumpido.

- No deseo salir hoy- decreto cortante- Estoy cansada y me quedare en casa.

Hablaron unos segundos más y cerraron la comunicación. Kagome suspiro sonoramente. Era todo un hecho que las cosas con Kouga ya no tenían arreglo y la única opción que quedaba era terminar la relación antes que ambos se lastimaran más.

Coloco en su celular la función para escuchar música. Necesitaba distraerse. Sonrío al escuchar "you and me" de _Lifehouse_, aquello era una ironía cruel. Necesitaba olvidarse de todo y aquella canción le recordaba al joven que estaba en la habitación continua.

- ¿Qué comeremos?- consulto su voz, detrás de ella.

Miro por sobre su hombro para ver sus calidas obres. Maldito orgullo, maldito miedo. Aquellos dos sentimientos la habían alejado de él.

- Aun no lo sé- admitió.

- Por lo que veo no saldrás hoy- dijo mirando hacia su celular en la mesada de mármol.

Ella asintió, aun mirándolo fijamente. El tampoco tenía aspecto de haber arreglado con alguien. Sus ojos dorados volvieron a posarse en los suyos, y le regalo una media sonrisa.

- Colócate una campera, vamos a comer afuera- tomo el celular para apagar la función y la condujo hacia la sala.

*** * * * ***

Efectivamente, Bankotsu la había seguido. Además, la había espiado mientras hacia las compras y compro todo aquello que, a su criterio, había olvidado hacerlo ella.

Su madre al escuchar sus voces hablar, creyó que se trataba de Inuyasha y luego de arreglarse, bajo para saludarlo. Pero se sorprendió al ver a otro guapo hombre que ella nunca había visto.

- Kikyo ¿No me vas a presentar a tu amigo?- consulto sonriéndole al extraño amablemente.

- Mamá, el es Bankotsu Naguka- los presento resignada pero un poco molesta- Bankotsu, ella es mi madre. Hana Ikeda.

El joven le aseguro que era un placer conocerla y la halagó diciéndole que en esos momentos entendía porque Kikyo era tan linda, teniendo una madre igual de hermosa.

- Eso es muy dulce, señor Naguka- le sonrió encantada.

- Solo Bankotsu, por favor- le solicito.

Kikyo decidió regresar a la cocina mientras su madre entretenía al joven y viceversa. Una vez que termino de cocinar, incluyendo de mala gana los ingredientes aportados por Bankotsu, sirvió la comida para los tres en el comedor.

Su madre se veía muy contenta, lo cual hacia tiempo que no veía. Aquello hizo que Kikyo saliera de su actitud un tanto defensiva y disfrutara al igual que su madre de la agradable conversación.

**Continuará...**

**

* * *

**

**Holis!**

**tarde un poco pero se debe a que estoy en epocas de examenes... espero sepan comprender! :(**

**Besos!**


	8. VIII

**Capitulo VIII**

La comida había resultado más agradable de lo imaginado. Ambos habían permanecido muy tranquilos y compartieron una charla relajada mientras comían en un restaurante que tenía un cierto toque romántico que ambos pasaron por desapercibido.

Cuando salieron, caminaron hasta el lugar donde permanecía estacionado el automóvil del joven, en un agradable silencio. La paz reposaba suavemente en el ambiente entre ambos, haciendo todo un poco más fácil.

Se dirigieron al departamento nuevamente, mientras una estimulante melodía de blues salía de los parlantes del vehiculo de manera envolvente.

- No sabia que te gustaba el blues- rompió el silencio con un tono muy suave.

- Ciertamente, hay muchas cosas de mi que no sabes- aclaro sin quitar la vista del camino.

Kagome sonrió. Inuyasha era una pequeña cajita de secretos y ella se sentía como la misma Pandora. Y aunque tenía miedo de descubrir cosas que no le gustaran, su curiosidad no mermaba. Quebrantaba alquiler sentido común. Corrió la mirada hacia el paisaje en la ventanilla, en tanto peinaba su cabello suavemente.

Una vez que guardaron el vehiculo en el garaje del edificio, caminaron hacia el ascensor y marcaron el numero de su piso mientras las puertas se cerraban a sus espaldas.

El silencio continuo hasta que llegaron al departamento. Por la apariencia de este, se notaba que Miroku no había llegado aun. Bostezando, Kagome se dirigió hacia las escaleras. Deseaba dormir entre sus suaves edredones y así relajarse.

Una vez en su habitación, se quito la ropa que llevaba puesta y se coloco el camisón que había comprado hacia unos días. Cepillo su cabello un par de veces para evitar los nudos y suspiro mirando el espejo. Llamaron a la puerta apaciblemente, para luego entrar Inuyasha en silencio. Ambos se miraron durante unos segundos sin moverse, para ser Kagome quien se acerco hasta él quedando a solo unos centímetros.

- ¿Necesitas algo?- interrogó casi en susurro, perdida en sus ojos.

No dijo nada, ya que no había que decir. Había ido siguiendo sus instintos, no por una razón determinada. Deseaba acariciar su hombro izquierdo para sentir el tacto de su piel desnuda, pero sabia que debía mantenerse a raya.

Advirtiendo que no se movería o hablaría, Kagome encerró entre sus manos su rostro y lo acerco al suyo, dejándolo a escasos milímetros. Aspiro su aroma lentamente y tomando impulso lo beso con dulzura. Permaneció quieto por un considerable lapso de tiempo, indeciso. Cuando estaba cerca de ella, las estrategias y artimañas casanovas desaparecían dejando su mente casi en blanco. A veces se sentía como un adolescente inexperto, aun siendo todo lo contrario.

El sentimiento que había crecido en su corazón cuando le hizo el amor por primera y única vez, nublado toda intencionalidad canalla haciendo que solo le importara estar cerca de ella. Sin embargo, Kagome no había deseado lo mismo apartándolo de su vida por un largo periodo. ¿El que hizo? Odiarla. Odiarla por no creer que él también podía tener un corazón. Odiarla por no querer estar junto a él. Odiarla por irse a los brazos de otro.

Pero en su interior sabia que ese odio era demasiado vulnerable y débil para mantenerlo alejado de su lado. Sabia que las probabilidades de que saliera herido otra vez eran muy altas mientras Kagome creyera que él solo quería jugar con ella.

Cuando fue la fiesta, se sorprendió porque los celos que desplegó ante Kikyo habían aumentado y luego su comportamiento cuando llegaron al departamento. Había tambaleado su seguridad sin siquiera percibirlo.

Abrazó su cintura, atrayéndola a él para así aumentar la intensidad del beso. Ella pareció de acuerdo ya que se adhirió a él encerrando su cuello entre sus brazos.

- Te extraño- susurró Kagome sobre sus labios- De verdad.

Nuevamente, lo había desarmado sin permitirle pelear demasiado. ¿Cómo podía una niña de dieciocho años convertirlo en una marioneta de su voluntad? Sin pensarlo más, comenzó a besarla con aun más frenesí mientras sus manos la recorrieron deseosas. Kagome bajo sus manos y desprendió su camisa con urgencia, demostrándole que lo necesitaba tan urgentemente como él.

Una vez que ambos estuvieron desnudos Inuyasha la guió, aun besándola, hasta la cama que reinaba en la habitación. Se recostó encima de su suave y curvilíneo cuerpo, reviviendo esa maravillosa sensación. Descendió por su cuello dejando el rastro de un agradable cosquilleo en tanto Kagome jadeaba y abría más sus piernas permitiéndole que se acomodara a su atojo.

Con suavidad, tallo su miembro en su intimidad para así humedecerla pero no necesito hacerlo por mucho tiempo ya que se encontraba lista para darle la bienvenida. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se deslizo en su interior llenándola por completo con su rígida masculinidad.

Kagome se abrazo aun más a su espalda y gimió cerca de su oreja casi melódicamente. Era como una canción incitante y demandante de todo su esfuerzo para que continuara sonando. Sus arremetidas eran firmes y profundas pero lentas haciendo que le rogara que aumentara la velocidad. Sin protestar, se movió con más contundencia provocando que sus gemidos se aceleraran el doble y susurrara órdenes que el cumplía encantadamente.

Luego de un buen rato, Kagome estallo en una sensación que la recorrió entera haciendo que perdiera la energía súbitamente. Sonriente, comenzó a besar su cuello en tanto el continuaba moviéndose en su sensible interior. Inuyasha se alejo un poco para verla y su cara le rebelo en el momento exacto en que culminaba vertiendo su cremosa esencia.

Sin salir, beso su frente mientras sentía que ella se aferraba aun más a su cuerpo, como si lo necesitara siempre a su lado. Tranquilo por esto, respiro el aroma de sus cabellos. Si bien Kagome era su heroína, siempre supo ocultárselo a ella y eso fue lo único que pudo hacer. Pero ya estaba más que confirmado que era un adicto sin cura.

*** * * * * **

Kikyo le ofreció un café a Bankotsu quien permanecía sentado en el sillón de la sala. Su madre ya se había retirado hacia una hora debido a su cansancio pero le había hecho prometer a Bankotsu que volvería otro día para tomar el té. Sin objeción alguna, había aceptado gustoso y eso causo que su madre se fuera con una sonrisa picara.

Se sentó en el gran sofá y tomo su taza para revolverla en silencio. Bankotsu no le había quitado el ojo ni un solo segundo a su cuerpo y eso le molestaba y cohibía al mismo tiempo. Le halagaba su interés, pero nunca saldría con un joven que no podía mantener una mujer a su lado más de dos meses sin aburrirse.

Luego de una breve charla Kikyo le comento que ya tenía sueño y mucho que estudiar al día siguiente, una manera muy sutil de decirle que era hora de partir. Lo acompaño a la puerta de entrada, abrió la puerta dándole espacio para que saliera. Bankotsu le recordó que uno de estos días volvería por la invitación de su madre, a lo que ella solo afirmo con un movimiento de cabeza. Sin aviso previo, se acerco cortando cualquier distancia rápidamente y beso castamente su mejilla. Una vez que se alejo, la vio por unos instantes sorprendida y sonrojada pero luego cambio a una mirada de indiferencia. Sonriendo, el joven se fue.

*** * * * * **

Miroku entro a la casa sonriendo aquella noche. Las cosas con Sango iban de maravilla y por alguna extraña razón no deseaba perder el tiempo en compañía de otras mujeres.

Sintió unas risas proviniendo de la cocina, lo que despertó su curiosidad. Al asomarse por el marco de la puerta encontró a Inuyasha quien sostenía en lo más alto una cuchara de madera en tanto Kagome saltaba sin cesar tratando vanamente de alcanzarla.

- Ya deja de torturarla- se atrevió a decir el recién llegado.

Ambos lo miraron con una expresión de sorpresa y susto. No habían escuchado el sonido de la puerta al llegar. Inmediatamente dejaron el juego de lado.

- ¿Qué les pasa?- se rió Miroku- Parece que vieron un fantasma.

- No te escuchamos entrar- le explico Kagome quitándole de una vez la cuchara a Inuyasha para seguir cocinando.

Inuyasha volvió a una postura despreocupada y miro a su amigo. Aquella noche había regresado un poco más temprano de lo común. Ambos caminaron hacia el comedor.

- ¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo?- consulto de manera despreocupada.

- Nada excepcional- se encogió de hombros- ¿Y tú?

- ¿Yo que?

- Hace mucho que no te veo acompañado de una mujer- señalo de manera juguetona.

Aquello dejo en silencio al albino. Pensaba que su amigo estaba demasiado ocupado en Sango que no hubiese notado su deserción casanova. Sintió que Kagome entraba a la sala y dejaba la fuente donde se encontraba la paella.

- Eso es porque anda detrás de Kikyo- respondió Kagome en un tono de normalidad.

- ¿Kikyo? ¿La amiga de Kagome?- consulto extrañado- Creí que solo eran amigos.

- ¿Desde cuando existe la amistad entre el hombre y la mujer?- cuestiono nuevamente Kagome- Además, estamos hablando de Inuyasha.

El mencionado la miro. Sabía que aquello era pura actuación, pero de cierta manera sentía se estaba extralimitando. Desvío la mirada a Miroku, quien parecía totalmente de acuerdo con lo que decía su hermana menor.

- Buen punto- admitió- Voy a cambiarme y en cinco minutos estoy con ustedes.

Sin más que decir, Miroku se dirigió a las escaleras. Kagome regreso a la cocina en busca de algo e Inuyasha la siguió por detrás. La muchacha se percato de su presencia y sin pensarlo dos veces abrazo su cintura con sus delgados brazos. Levanto la mirada y descubrió su molestia.

- No pienso eso- se apresuro a decirle- Se que antes, también podías tener amigas sin necesidad de llevártelas a la cama.

Sin esperar, se coloco en puntas de pie y lo beso de manera dulce y pausada, disfrutando de cada rose de sus lenguas.

- Solo era actuación- le susurro en los labios.

- Demasiado convincente para mi gusto- protesto- Bésame de nuevo.

Sonriendo por la posesiva orden, Kagome le beso nuevamente. Ya no había impedimentos para ambos, ya que Kagome había terminado su relación con Kouga de manera amistosa. Escucharon como Miroku bajaba las escaleras y se separaron.

.

Kagome recogía los platos ya vacíos, cuando su teléfono celular comenzó a sonar. Inuyasha le ayudo llevándose él los platos para así permitirle atender.

- ¿Kikyo?

- Kagome, me encuentro en el hospital- le informo Kikyo con voz quebrada.

- ¿Tú mamá?

- Se esta muriendo- susurro mientras lloraba.

*** * * * ***

Inuyasha y Kagome llegaron al hospital lo más rápido posible. Kikyo se encontraba sentada fuera de la sala de cuidados intensivos, tapando su rostro con sus manos. Kagome se arrodillo y abrazo a su amiga quien temblaba a causa del llanto.

Ya no había nada que hacer. La señora Ikeda había muerto hacia unos minutos, ya que su corazón no resistió más. Inuyasha se agacho a la altura de ambas y le informo a Kikyo que el le ayudaría con los papeleos correspondientes.

Fue una larga noche. Luego de terminar los papeleos, fueron al departamento donde Kikyo se baño y recostó a descansar en cama de Kagome. En la sala, Kagome e Inuyasha hablaban en susurros.

- Esto es horrible- sentencio abrazándose mas a su pecho- ¿Qué ocurrirá con Kikyo ahora? Ella no tiene más familia que su madre, no podrá estudiar y mantenerse al mismo tiempo.

- No te preocupes- le acaricio la cabellera- Hana me dijo que había resulto todo.

- ¿Cómo pudo hacer eso?- cuestiono incrédula.

- Con mi ayuda- le confeso.

Kagome se acerco a sus labios y los beso lentamente en forma de agradecimiento. Ahora estaba segura que Inuyasha no permitiría que a Kikyo le faltara algo.

*** * * * ***

El entierro fue más pesado de lo que imagino. Pensó que se caería de rodillas cuando comenzaron a introducir en el agujero el cajón, pero Inuyasha le había abrazado justo a tiempo.

Sabia que aquello molestaría a Mikage, pero en esos momentos necesitaba el reconforte que solo Inuyasha le sabía proporcionar. Por ello, le consideraba su mejor amigo.

Kagome permaneció junto a Rin y Mikage a un costado, mirando perdida como los empleados comenzaban a tapar el pozo con la tierra a un costado.

- Es hora de partir- susurro Rin, tan afectada como ella.

Kagome asintió y observo como Inuyasha asentía a lo que le decía Kikyo, dejándola sola. Mikage se quiso acercar pero él se lo impidió.

- Déjame pasar- ordenó molesto.

- Ella desea estar sola- respondió de una manera sumamente amenazante pero manteniendo la compostura- Respeta sus deseos.

Kagome se apresuro y tiro del brazo de Mikage solicitándole que no armara un alboroto, ya que ello empeoraría el estado de Kikyo. Obedeciendo de mala gana, se fue con zancadas rápidas y molestas.

Todo el mundo se fue, dejándola sola unos momentos. Un rayo surco el aire vaticinando que la lluvia estaba a punto de desatarse, y aun así no le importo. Su corazón le pedía unos segundos mas, solo un poco mas de tiempo.

El sonido del trueno resonó y sintió como las primeras gotas caían. Todo había acabado, estaba sola. Sonrió ante su egoísmo y reflexiono que su madre ahora estaría mejor donde quiera que estuviese, y aun así deseo que jamás se fuera.

La lluvia ya era algo que no podía ignorar. En solo unos segundos estaba completamente empapada y tiritaba levemente por el frió. Pero, era una buena forma de camuflar los ríos de lágrimas que surcaban su triste rostro. Su cabello se pegaba contra el vestido negro, que ahora se encontraba entallando aun más su figura.

Cerro los ojos y se abrazo a si misma tratando de contener una nueva oleada de pena, pero de repente sintió que la lluvia ya no la mojaba. Miro a su costado y descubrió que Bankotsu sostenía un paraguas negro que cubría a ambos.

- Fui a tu casa para tomar el té que me prometió y me entere de lo ocurrido- le explico.

No dijo nada. Aunque se hubiese enterado, le sorprendió que fuese al entierro.

- El mundo perdió hoy a una gran mujer- continuó hablando, con la mirada perdida en el frente.

Permaneció en silencio. Opinaba exactamente igual, pero no servia de nada exteriorizarlo. Para el mundo entero, aquella dolorosa partida pasaba por desapercibida y con el tiempo solo ella la recordaría.

Los minutos pasaron en silencio, la lluvia continuaba cayendo y él perduro a su lado en una compañía silenciosa, sin contacto alguno, casi como un fantasma que de alguna increíble y extraña forma respetaba su dolor.

Su cuerpo comenzó a tiritar cuando el viento inicio tu tarea de estremecer las hojas cercanas. Sin embargo aquella sensación desapareció cuando sintió como un peso extra se apoyaba en sus hombros. Miro a su acompañante y lo descubrió sin el saco del traje. Le sonrió en agradecimiento y continuo con su silencioso duelo.

*** * * * ***

Kagome tomaba su café lentamente mientras miraba distraída como la lluvia caía en la ciudad. Inuyasha, sentado a su lado, mezclaba rítmicamente su taza, en tanto Rin la miraba perdida su liquido negro. Mikage se había ido a su casa molesto, mientras que ellos tres fueron a una cafetería.

- Me preocupa Kikyo- suspiro por fin Kagome- Esta allá sola y con este clima.

- Ella deseaba esto- respondió Inuyasha- Y aunque no me guste, es lo que ella necesita. Kikyo es una mujer que generalmente resuelve sola sus problemas. Es su voluntad esto.

Rin asintió a lo dicho, ya que la conocía de más tiempo y esta era una reacción común en su comportamiento. Observo cuando Inuyasha tomaba la mano de Kagome y le regalaba un ligero apretón de contención. Estudio la mirada que se dedicaron a continuación y rió un poco. Ambos por un momento se habían olvidado de ella y pudo percibir perfectamente sus sentimientos.

- Ya me voy muchachos- les informo poniéndose de pie.

- ¿Quieres que te lleve?- consulto caballerosamente Inuyasha devolviéndole la atención y soltando la mano de Kagome.

- En absoluto- sonrió- Eso si, quiero ser la madrina del primero.

Ambos la siguieron con la vista mientras la pequeña mujer salía del local riendo picadamente.

*** * * * ***

Aunque solo llevaba caminando unas pocas cuadras bajo la lluvia, ya se encontraba íntegramente mojada debido a que no conseguía un solo taxi libre.

- Debí aceptar la oferta de Inuyasha- protesto mientras continuaba.

Levanto la vista y vio que de una casa, a treinta metros de distancia suya en la misma vereda, se abría una puerta de la cual provenían luces y música infantiles. Un hombre salio primero abriendo un paraguas negro y un niño se unió a él a los pocos segundos. Ambos caminaron a un automóvil que estaba aun encendido. El hombre abrió la puerta de atrás y ayudo al niño a entrar. En ese momento ella se encontraba a pocos pasos y cuando el sujeto levanto la mirada, se estremeció al ver sus hermosos ojos ámbares mirándola. Automáticamente una oleada de vergüenza la invadió y bajo la mirada acelerando el paso.

*** * * * ***

Una vez en casa, observo detenidamente la sala de estar. Sabia que seria un golpe duro volver a su hogar pero jamás pensó que seria de esa magnitud.

Bankotsu la miro por unos segundos. Sin importarle nada, tiro de ella y la abrazo fuertemente contra él. Sintió su ropa húmeda contra él, pero no le importó. Solo quería que ella dejara de pensar un poco. Kikyo por su parte no se resistió al abrazo, empapándose de la cercanía de otro ser humano, que la consolara.

- ¿Por qué no te vas a bañar?- consulto apoyando su mejilla en su cabello mojado- Te colocas ropa seca y yo cocino algo. Creo que hoy lo que menos necesitas es pasar la primera noche sola.

Quiso protestar, ya que ella siempre se las arreglaba sola pero esta vez se sentía muy débil para resistir la batalla sola. Decidió permitirle que la acompañara, siempre y cuando no propasara ningún límite. Sin embargo, debía darle el crédito de que no lo había hecho nada en todo el día.


	9. IX

**Capitulo IX**

Una vez que estuvo segura que Miroku dormía profundamente, decidió escaparse de su habitación para invadir la de su otro compañero. Entro en silencio y le descubrió dormido en la oscuridad mientras el sonido de la lluvia en la ciudad servia como una especia de melodía tranquilizadora. Se acerco suavemente, subió al colchón y lo observo dormir por un rato. Era demasiado hermoso en su opinión.

Corrió un poco las sabanas para poder entrar y se acomodo entre sus brazos sin poder evitar que aquel movimiento le despertara. El joven el sonrió divertido por aquella intromisión en su lecho y la apego completamente contra su pecho.

- ¿Qué haces, piccola?- interrogo con sus ojos dorados aun entre cerrados.

- Quería estar contigo- confeso con voz de niña traviesa.

Sonrió ante aquel tono agudo con el que fingía tener cinco años. Deposito un beso en su frente con dulzura y acaricio su espalda siguiendo el compás de la lluvia.

- Desearía tanto poder dormir contigo toda la noche- le aseguro mirándola a los ojos.

- Yo también- protesto.

*** * * * ***

Kikyo despertó al sentir ruidos provenientes de la cocina. Confundida y algo aturdida, salio de la cama y se dirigió hacia el lugar donde se habían originado aquel alboroto. Desde el umbral, encontró a Bankotsu recogiendo una cantidad de ollas y sartenes que habían caído de una de las alacenas, las que se encontraban bajo la mesada de mármol. Este protestaba ya que una de esas ollas cayó sobre su pie descalzo, haciéndolo profesar una plegaria de insultos al objeto.

Al oír una leve risa a su espalda, descubrió a la pelinegra observándolo. Se veía encantadora con un camisón corto de seda color hueso y la cabellera alborotada, una tentación que rayaba con la absoluta perfección.

- Lo lamento- se disculpo por burlarse- ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Si, discúlpame si te desperté con este ruido- dijo una vez de pie.

Se encontraba solamente con el pantalón del traje, dejando ver su magnifico torso marcado. Le llamo la atención que en sus pectorales no había ni el más mínimo rastro de vello, algo que le gustaba. Luego descubrió un intrincado tatuaje tribal que nacía desde su hombro izquierdo hasta su pectoral, como si proviniese de la espalda.

- ¿Intentabas hacer el desayuno?- consulto caminando, acercándose un poco.

- Sin éxitos- admitió.

Pasó por su lado y se dirigió hacia el refrigerador para observar con que contaba para su tarea.

*** * * * ***

Llamaron a la puerta sorprendiéndola. Dejo su plato a medio terminar y camino sin demoras hasta la puerta de entrada. Cual fue su sorpresa al ver a su albino amigo parado en el umbral.

- Inuyasha- sonrió mientras le recibía con un abrazo. Su amigo le inspiraba mucha fuerza para seguir adelante.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras?- consulto acariciando sus cabellos ébanos con la misma ternura que le dedicaría a una hermana.

- Un poco mejor- le aseguro- pasa, no te quedes ahí.

El joven entro a la casa de Kikyo sin esperar más. Todo se encontraba en orden, como lo había estado en la época en que vivía su madre.

- Ha sido una semana muy dura ¿verdad?

- Es difícil acostumbrarte a la soledad- suspiro.

Le solicito que le esperara sentado en el sofá mientras ella le preparaba una café, tal y como le gustaba a él. Su amistad cada vez se hacia mayor y ambos se consideraban mejores amigos. Kikyo regreso con dos tazas y las acomodo en la mesa ratona de vidrio delicadamente.

- Lamento decirte que mi visita no trae buenas noticias- le informo muy serio- Se trata de las deudas por el tratamiento de tu madre.

- ¿Cómo sabes…?- pregunto sorprendida ya que jamás había tratado aquel tema en profundidad con Inuyasha.

- Tu madre me pidió como ultimo favor que te ayudara con los asuntos legales- le explico- Me encargue de ayudarla a redactar un testamento pero no podemos apelar a el sino resolvemos antes un par de cuestiones.

La joven permaneció en silencio. Sabía que no pasaría mucho tiempo hasta que las deudas hicieran su aparición nuevamente pero enterarse que su madre había pedido ayuda a Inuyasha con lo orgullosa que era, era ciertamente sorprendente.

- Tu madre no te lo dijo, pero con la última internación ella debió hipotecar la casa para poder tener el dinero necesario- explico lentamente- Y me estoy ocupando de rescatar esa hipoteca pero en este tiempo deberás mudarte.

- No tengo donde- suspiro triste.

- Si lo tienes- le aseguro.

.

Kikyo observo la enorme casa a donde Inuyasha la había llevado. En el pequeño departamento no había lugar suficiente para uno más, pero en aquel lugar parecía que sobraba espacio.

Bajo del automóvil del joven y espero a que este bajara sus valijas. Una vez estuvo a su lado lo miro confundida.

- ¿Qué es este lugar?- consulto volviendo la vista al caserón.

- Es la casa de mi hermano mayor- le explico mientras comenzaba a caminar en su dirección.

- ¿¡Que!?

Tuvo que caminar veloz detrás de su amigo quien se había negado a darle explicación alguna previamente. La puerta de la casa se abrió dejando ver a una muchacha del personal domestico, quien los recibió con una agradable sonrisa. Sin duda alguna, le gustaba el menor de los Taisho ya que no le quitaba la vista de encima.

- Hanako, llama a Sesshomaru por favor- solicito a la joven que le miraba embobada.

- Por supuesto, Señor Taisho- le sonrió la rubia y se fue sin demorar.

Inuyasha descubrió que Kikyo se encontraba parada a unos metros de distancia de el. Impaciente como era, camino hacia ella y la arrastro hacia donde había estado anteriormente, ignorando su rostro de molestia.

El hermano mayor de los Taisho no se hizo esperar en absoluto y apareció en la sala de estar bajando por las grandes escaleras blancas. Llevaba un polo negro, unos pantalones beige y zapatos negros. Su cabello albino estaba atado en una cola de caballo baja que llegaba hasta la mitad de su gran espalda. Su rostro era igual de hermoso que el de Inuyasha, pero más maduro y reservado.

- Sesshomaru- sonrió mientras le daba unas palmaditas en su hombro- Te presento a Kikyo Ikeda, tu nueva huésped.

- Encantada- dijo nerviosamente la joven mientras extendía su mano.

- El gusto es mío- respondió a su gesto- En el tiempo que permanezcas aquí, puedes sentirte como dueña de casa.

Kikyo le sorprendió aquel recibimiento de quien, por lo poco que le había contado Inuyasha era un ser muy serio y poco expresivo. Pero lo que ella no sabía era que Sesshomaru estaba al pendiente de toda su historia y sintió cierta simpatía con la joven.

La puerta de calle se volvió a abrir y por ella entro un niño de unos siete años que acababa de llegar del colegio. Saludo a todos los presentes pero se quedo mirando detenidamente a la joven.

- Saito, ella es Kikyo Ikeda- le presento Sesshomaru- Se quedara con nosotros un tiempo. Kikyo, el es mi hijo Saito Taisho.

La joven sonrió ya que el niño le parecía sumamente encantador. Sin dudas, el mas guapo de los Taishos que conocía. Aunque era una copia exacta de su padre, tenía una mirada miel mucho más dulce y una sonrisa encantadora que no se asomaba demasiado en su progenitor.

*** * * * ***

Cansado, entro en el departamento. Luego de haber ayudado a acomodarse a Kikyo, solo tenía deseos de recostarse en su cama y dormir hasta el día siguiente. Se quito la campera de cuero marrón y la dejo sobre el sofá. Suponiendo que Kagome se encontraba en la cocina preparando la comida de esa noche, camino en esa dirección.

Kagome, quien había sentido la puerta abrirse, dejo todo y fue hacia la sala para ver de quien se trataba pero al llegar a la puerta de la cocina se topó con Inuyasha. Le sonrío y beso tiernamente en forma de bienvenida, apresando su cuello entre sus brazos.

- Es hermoso tener a alguien que te reciba así- opino sonriéndole- Mucho más si es la señorita entre mis brazos.

- ¿Cómo te fue con Kikyo?- consulto guiándolo al sofá ya que se notaba muy cansado.

- Creo que bien- suspiro mirándola- Lo importante ahora es que este bien.

Kagome le aseguro que haría todo en su alcance para ayudar a su desafortunada amiga. Sonriendo, la abrazo aun más fuerte por su cintura y la beso con ansias. Riendo un poco por aquel arrebato tan adictivo y estremecedor, se entrego plenamente feliz a la caricia. Sin esperas, la subió sobre la mesa donde todas las noches cenaba. Kagome lo atrajo aun mas a ella mientras sentía como sus manos vagaban por sus piernas subiendo el corto vestido. Ansiosa, hizo decender su mano derecha por su pecho, sus abdominales, desprender el botón de su pantalón y acariciar su ya duro miembro. Adoraba saber que tenía ese tipo de poderes sobre tan adictivo Apolo.

Urgido como animal salvaje, se separo de ella para de un tirón quitar su ropa interior y desenfundar su palpitante miembro hasta guiarlo a su húmedo centro. Una vez que estuvo hundido en su interior, gimió ante la incomparable sensación de tenerlo enterrado en los mas profundo de ser. El acto se volvió completamente incontrolable, ambos disfrutaban de su encuentro con desenfreno y adrenalina. Sus jadeos y gemidos eran música para ambos y al poco tiempo ambos culminaron en un exquisito orgasmo que los dejos exhaustos y con una fina capa de sudor antes el esfuerzo físico.

Sonriendo, le dio un beso en la nariz del albino y permitió que el saliese de su interior. Se apresuraron en acomodarse las ropas ya que Miroku no tardaría en llegar. Cinco minutos después, cuando ambos conversaban en la cocina, llego el exhausto hermano mayor. Ambos rieron ante lo arriesgado de su proceder. Unos minutos antes y todo había terminado en una tragedia Shakesperiana.

*** * * * ***

Los amigos se encontraban reunidos en el patio del instituto, ya que era hora del receso. En aquellos días, Kikyo se había mostrado mucho más animada lo que alegraba a sus amigos.

- Me contó Inuyasha que estas viviendo en lo de su hermano- saco el tema Kagome quien ya estaba enterada de todo.

- ¿En la casa de quien?- pregunto celoso Mikage.

Inmediatamente, Kikyo sonrió radiantemente como si un recuerdo hubiese invadido su mente.

- Si, es verdad- aseguro, ignorando el comentario de su amigo.

- ¿Por qué esa sonrisa?- pregunto curiosa Rin- ¿Te gusta tu nuevo compañero?

- Si, estoy perdidamente enamorada de uno de ellos- aseguro con un brillo particular en los ojos- Su nombre es Saito.

- ¿Saito?- rió Kagome- Te llevaran presa si te descubren.

Las dos pelinegras estallaron en risas por aquel comentario, dejando a Rin y Mikage sin entender absolutamente nada.

- ¿Por qué?- Rin no comprendía la risa.

- Saito tiene solo siete años- explico Kikyo- Es el hijo de Sesshomaru.

*** * * * ***

Caminaba de regreso a su nuevo hogar, mientras pensaba en una persona en especial. Desde hacia unas semanas que no le veía y de alguna forma extraña extrañaba su presencia. Sabía que estaba haciendo mal, ya que Inuyasha le advirtió que Bankotsu era un buen casanova que conquistaba fácilmente.

Suspiro y continuó su camino tratando de no pensar en él. Doblo en una esquina distraída cuando choco con alguien. Aquel golpe provoco que ambas personas se cayeran al suelo. Kikyo abrió los ojos y se encontró con una señora de por lo menos cincuenta años que había estado cargando demasiadas bolsas del supermercado como para ver bien el camino.

- Señora, permítame ayudarle- solicito apenada Kikyo mientras recogía las bolsas.

- No te preocupes querida- se rió un poco- la culpa a sido mía. No te vi con tal cantidad de bolsas.

- ¿Puedo ayudarla a llegar las bolsas hasta su casa?- solicito con una sonrisa.

La mujer asintió agradecida y ambas emprendieron camino hacia su destino. Conversaron todo el trayecto agradablemente. Para su sorpresa, aquella mujer trabajaba como cocinera en una de las mansiones del barrio privado donde vivía Sesshomaru.

- Hace ya casi treinta y cinco años que trabajo en esa casa- le comentó- Ahora solo queda el hijo del matrimonio que me contrato originalmente.

Un hombre de seguridad les abrió el gran rejado y caminaron hacia la gran mansión. La mujer abrió la puerta principal sin necesidad de utilizar la llave ya que se encontraba abierto.

El lugar tenía una decoración realmente elegante y refinada. Cada mueble marcaba el estatus de su propietario y le daba a entender que aquel sujeto ostentaba una cantidad enorme de dinero para tener un Van Gogh original colgado en la sala de estar.

- Es por aquí querida- la llamo devolviéndola a la realidad.

Pero no llegaron a la cocina ya que por las escaleras bajan dos personas riendo lo que llamo su atención. Cual fue su sorpresa al ver a Bankotsu vestido con un impecable traje Armani y a su lado una despampanante rubia que vestía una ropa sumamente sensual le besaba el cuello juguetonamente.

El joven se quedo rígido al ver a Kikyo parada al frente de las escaleras con su uniforme del instituto junto a la señora Nakata. Su compañera sin entender porque su detención tan abrupta continúo abrazada de su musculoso brazo de la manera más posesiva y melosa que pudo.

- Buenas noches, Señor Naguka- le saludo como siempre la señora Nakata.

En cambio Kikyo permaneció en silencio y se retiro por detrás de la mujer a quien ayudaba. Una vez que dejo toda la mercadería sobre una gran mesada, le explico que debía irse ya que se preocuparían en su casa.

- ¿Podría acompañarme hasta la puerta?- solicito mirando constantemente a la puerta de la cocina por si las dudas entrara Bankotsu repentinamente.

- Por supuesto, mi niña- le sonrío y ambas volvieron por sobre sus pasos.

Bankotsu se encontraba en la sala de estar con su acompañante. Se notaba que iban de salida a alguna reunión o fiesta pero el joven había recibido una llamada que parecía importante. Le ignoro todo lo que pudo, se despidió de la señora Nakata quien continuaba agradeciéndole su buen gesto.

Sin demora, atravesó el jardín para poder irse rápido de ese lugar. No quería ver a Bankotsu nunca más. Debió mantenerse al margen como le advirtió Inuyasha y no permitirle que la consolara en el entierro de su madre. Se sentía una idiota y no aguanto demasiado las ganas de llorar. Corrió hacia la casa de Sesshomaru, de seguro que Saito la esperaba para jugar.

*** * * * ***

Inuyasha se encontraba leyendo unos papeles para una junta que tendría en unas horas. Se encontraba cansado y cuando llegara a su hogar debía estudiar para un examen de la facultad. Lo único que le daba aliento era saber que su hermosa Kagome le recibiría con un dulce beso y le mimaría por unos minutos durante sus pequeños descansos.

Aquellos papeles eran complicados y debía prestar suma atención hasta el más mínimo detalle. Llamaron a su puerta y por esta entro Bankotsu. Le llamo la atención ya que su secretaria debería haberlo anunciado antes, además la reunión que tenían en común era en una hora.

- Bankotsu, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- consulto sin ocultar su sorpresa.

- Quería que me dijeras donde se encontrar Kikyo- solicito sin dar vueltas- Hace semanas que no vive en su casa y cuando fui al instituto jamás le encontraba.

El albino estudio la situación. Jamás en toda su vida pensó que Bankotsu demostraría su debilidad tan claramente. Nunca se había mostrado necesitado por saber el paradero de las jóvenes con las que frecuentaba, ya que eran ellas las que usualmente lo buscaba. Un sexto sentido le dijo que había algo más.

- ¿No te lo dijo ella?

- No tenia a donde avisarme- le explico un poco tenso. Le costaba en lo mas profundo rebajarse a dar explicaciones- No sabe como ubicarme.

Inuyasha se levanto de su asiento lentamente y dejo los papeles de manera ordenada sobre su escritorio para que no se traspapelaran. Lo miro fijamente y distinguió a la perfección su mandíbula tensa.

- Se fue a vivir con mi hermano- respondió como si estuviese contestando una trivialidad.

- ¿Con Sesshomaru?- su sorpresa se denotaba en su voz.

El joven empresario asintió suavemente y Bankotsu sin decir nada mas se fue del despacho dando grandes zancadas.

*** * * * ***

Rin continuaba anonadada por el lujo que destilaba aquella mansión, pero de una manera nada ostentosa. Había quedado con Kikyo para terminar un trabajo que debían presentar al día siguiente.

Su amiga no tardo nada en bajar por las escaleras. Ya se había cambiado el uniforme por una camisa blanca y unos jeans desgastados. El cabello lo tenía recogido en una cola de caballo. Estaba tan sencilla que resaltaba en aquel elegante lugar.

Sin perder tiempo, Kikyo le dijo que fueran al jardín donde estarían más cómodas. El tiempo se encontraba agradable y un suave viento hacia resonar las hojas de altos árboles.

Se concentraron en lo que debían hacer y luego de dos horas terminaron todo, dándoles tiempo para conversar. Una de las empleadas domesticas les preparó una merienda pequeña que acompaño su charla casi interminable.

Cuando el crepúsculo ya agonizaba, decidieron volver al interior de la gran casa. Se sentaron el los cómodos sillones de la sala de estar y fue cuando Saito bajo ya que también había terminado con sus deberes. Kikyo le presento a su amiga y le propuso que jugaran un juego de mesa. Pasaron el resto de la tarde entre risas y bromas.

- Caíste en mi propiedad- festejo Saito- Debes pagarme mil quinientos dólares.

- ¿Tanto?- consulto Rin haciéndose la molesta- ¡No puede ser! No tengo tano dinero.

- Entonces tendrás que ir a la cárcel- rió el niño.

- ¿Me mandarías a la cárcel?- consulto fingiendo tristeza.

- No… pero el juego dice que esas son las reglas- se defendió Saito.

Los tres rieron por ello y Rin tomo al niño por el brazo para abrazarlo y despeinar sus albinos cabellos. Luego le dio un beso en la mejilla y le pregunto si podía ser su novia. El niño rió y le dijo que ya lo era Kikyo pero que no le importaba tener otra. Las féminas rieron a carcajada limpia ante el casanova comentario. En ese momento, se abrió la puerta dejando paso al dueño del hogar.

Saito escapo del agarre de Rin y corrió a saludar a su padre y contarle que el iba ganando el juego ya que era el que mas plata tenia. Sesshomaru sonrió y se percato de la presencia de la invitada.

En su lugar, Rin se encontraba prácticamente paralizada ante la mirada dorada. ¡Era el hombre de aquel día lluvioso! No había logrado sacarse de la cabeza tan guapo hombre y hasta a veces soñaba con él. Quien diría que era el hermano de Inuyasha.

- Sesshomaru, ella es mi amiga y compañera Rin Shinomoru- los presento Kikyo una vez que ambas estuvieron de pie.

- Es un placer- dijo el albino.

- Igualmente, señor Taisho- respondió tímidamente.

Que lo tratara como alguien mayor le molesto un poco, pero no sabia porque ya que estaba acostumbrado a que le llamaran de esa manera. Pero en los labios de esa niña, se sentía… viejo. Saito le aseguro que Rin era su nueva novia, además de Kikyo y su padre lo felicito con una media sonrisa. Sin más, se disculpo y partió hacia su habitación para colocarse ropa más cómoda que el traje de ejecutivo.

.

Saito le suplico a Rin para que comiese con ellos, a lo que la pelinegra acepto ya sin mas opciones. Estaba preocupada porque después tendría que volver de noche a su hogar.

- No te preocupes, yo le pediré a mi papá que te lleve- le aseguro, pero Rin le dijo que no era necesario.

Una vez que la cena transcurrió con tranquilidad, Saito se fue a dormir ya que al día siguiente tendría un largo día lleno de actividades, como deporte y sus clases de piano. Kikyo y Rin platicaron unos segundos sobre el instituto hasta que la pelinegra decidió que era tarde y debía irse.

- Te llevo- le anunció Sesshomaru caminando hacia la salida, sin dar posibilidad a que ella se negara a su ofrecimiento.

- Pero…- intento rebatir.

- Es muy testarudo- rió Kikyo- No lo harás cambiar de parecer. Ve con él, así yo también estaré tranquila.

Rin acepto con un suspiro, se despidió de su amiga y fue hacia donde el hombre la esperaba con la camioneta BMW X5 ya encendida. Se subió con dificultad ya que era muy alta y cerró la puerta con suavidad. Lo miro y este le devolvió su profunda mirada ámbar, para luego centrar su atención en que debía llevarla a su hogar.

*** * * * * ***

Inuyasha la observaba seriamente, se notaba muy tenso ya que su cuerpo permanecía notablemente rígido. Miro a Kagome por unos segundos, en que la pelinegra le devolvió la mirada un poco confundida.

- Amor, ¿Qué te ocurre?- consulto suavemente la joven.

- Quiero terminar con esto…- decidió serio.

Kagome le observo por unos instantes, analizando sus palabras. Luego, se acomodo en el asiento y extendió su mano hasta acariciar su mejilla, la cual se relajo levemente ante ese contacto. Pero aun así, Inuyasha permanecía inflexible.

- Lo prometiste- le recordó con semblante triste.

- Lo sé, pero entiéndeme un poco…- odiaba ver esa expresión en su rostro, y más si era él el responsable de ella.

Kagome corrió la mirada, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas que estaban a punto de surgir. Aquella imagen estaba provocando un verdadero armagedón en su cabeza, era demasiado hiriente como para poder contrarrestarla con cualquier lógica estricta.

- Esta bien…- respondió resignado, apoyando su cabeza pesadamente contra el respaldo del asiento con los ojos cerrados, entregándole las llaves de su automóvil.

Una hermosa sonrisa se plasmo automáticamente en su rostro mientras tomaba las llaves y encendía el coche sin esperar ni un segundo, temerosa a que volviera a arrepentirse.

Se encontraban en las afueras de la ciudad, donde había mucho espacio para que condujese sin tener algún accidente.

Suspirando, se sentó bien en el copiloto y le indico lo que debía hacer.

*** * * * * ***

Se miro al espejo una vez más, sin lograr dejar de sentirse nerviosa con aquel hermoso vestido de coctel. Sesshomaru le había pedido el favor de que le acompañara a una fiesta importante y ella había aceptado en un intento de demostración de gratitud por su hospitalidad. Pero ahora que se veía en el espejo, no estaba muy segura de querer hacerlo ya que tenía miedo de no ser la mejor parteneur de un hombre tan distinguido y con clase como era él.

Suspirando ya que no había vuelta atrás y cerro el espejo para guardarlo en su cartera y mirar al hombre que conducía a su lado.

Una vez en el lugar, que era una casa en las afueras de la ciudad, el albino la ayudo a bajar del costoso alfa romeo 8c negro que hacia juego con su vestido de estilo años 60.

Una vez en el salón, se vieron envueltos por una gran cantidad de personas que ansiaban saludar al empresario Taisho. No pasaba desapercibido las miradas examinadoras que le dedicaba solo por verla a su lado pero decidió no prestar atención a nada y disfrutar de la agradable música que interpretaban un grupo de músicos en el patio trasero. Bebió distraída de la copa que había aceptado al entrar y observo la casa, más que a las personas.

- Sesshomaru, tanto tiempo sin verte- comento, sin utilizar un tono entusiasmado- Es raro verte en fiestas como estas.

Sabia perfectamente de quien era esa voz, la reconocería en cualquier lugar del mundo, hablando el idioma que fuese. Lentamente miro a Bankotsu que estaba frente a ellos acompañado de una joven castaña que en nada se parecía a la rubia de la última vez.

El la observo también. Aquel vestido negro se pegaba a su figura de manera sensual, llegándole hasta las rodillas pero sin cubrirlas. Su cabello largo suelto, su boca maquillada con un tono fuerte de rojo, haciendo juego con las uñas de sus manos. Además, llevaba unos zapatos taco alto boca de pez negros.

- Era una reunión a la cual no podía faltar- dijo en su habitual tono neutro- Aun así, no pienso quedarme mucho tiempo.

- Comprendo- asintió y dio un trago a su copa.

Intercambiaron unas cuantas palabras más, y ambos siguieron caminos distintos. A Kikyo le sorprendió el hecho de que Bankotsu se mantuviese a raya y no intentara nada. Una vez que terminaron con la plática y aquella pareja se marchó, Kikyo le comento a su pareja que deseaba ir al baño.

Una vez que termino de controlar que su maquillaje estuviese perfecto, salio del lugar dispuesta a regresar con Sesshomaru. Cruzo la puerta que daba hacia el jardín y se percato que había comenzado un espectáculo en el escenario que estaba a un costado, razón por la que bajaron la intensidad de las luces. Trato de ubicar con la vista al mayor de los Taisho, pero sintió que alguien le tapaba la boca y la arrastraba hacia otro lugar. Forcejeo lo más que pudo, pero fue en vano.

- Ya llegamos- dijo a su oído cuando estuvieron en un lugar oscuro y apartado del resto de las personas.

Aflojo su agarre y ella se libero alejándose de Bankotsu, aunque algo inútil ya que tenía una pared detrás de ella imposibilitando una salida veloz. Le molestaba que se tomara semejante atrevimiento con ella. Sin embargo el la miraba lo mas relajado del mundo.

- ¿Qué quieres?- consulto sin ocultar su enojo.

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que te mudarías con Sesshomaru Taisho?

- Eso no es de tu importancia- decretó.

Intento escapar, pero el la encerró colocando ambos brazos a cada lado de ella. Intento hacer otra maniobra, pero fue inútil nuevamente. Lo miro reflejando toda su molestia en sus ojos, pero recibió esta vez una respuesta seria y molesta.

- Si necesitabas donde vivir, yo te podría acoger en mi casa- expuso tratando aun se mantenerse sereno.

- No, muchas gracias- dijo soltando una sarcástica carcajada- No deseo que te sientas incomodo cuando lleves a tus "amiguitas".

- Claro, pero prefieres vivir con otro hombre- estaba vez su molestia surgió sin filtro- Un soltero codiciable y atractivo. Seguramente son "grandes amigos".

Sacada por aquel comentario, estrello su mano contra su mejilla produciéndole un gran ardor al joven. La miro sorprendido y con una velocidad digna de una pantera la beso apasionadamente, estrechándola contra el abrazándola de su cintura. La joven se resistió al principio golpeando su pecho con sus puños pero lentamente la sensación eléctrica que la recorría hizo que perdiera fuerzas y correspondiera a ese majestuoso beso.

* * *

**Holis! **

**Okey, lo sé... Seguro me odian por mi descondiderada demora y lo siento MUCHISIMO :( ****Debo escusarme diciendoles que tuve una epoca un tanto complicada, tanto en mi carrera como en lo sentimental y familia, lo que repercutio en mi inspiracion, haciendola practicamente ineccistente. Recien ahora, con las vacaciones, logre un descanso mental y la inspiracion regreso magicamente. Esto no significa que no este llena de obligaciones, porque lo sigo estando ya que debo prepararme para los proximos examenes finales, pero prometo no abandonarlas/os por tanto tiempo como fue la ultima vez.**

**Les deje un capitulo largo, espero eso ayude a que no se molesten mucho y asi disfruten mucho este cap que acaba de salir de el horno! Perdon si hay errores ortograficos, es que no tuve ni tiempo a revisar!**

**Besos y gracias por seguir a mi lado :)**

**Miko Fleur**


	10. X

**Capitulo X**

El beso era cada vez mas apasionado. Kikyo sentía como si todas sus terminaciones nerviosas experimentaban un estremecer que jamás hubiera sentido en cualquier otra ocasión. Para sorpresa de Bankotsu, aquella era la primera dosis del más puro de los elixires que probo en toda su vida. Y solo era un beso. Una de las manos que sostenía firmemente su cintura se deslizo hacia su espalda para estrecharla más contra su pecho y sentirla aun más.

No quería, pero sabía que aquel beso no seria eterno. Debía solucionar las cosas con ella, era lo único que deseaba. Se separo de sus labios y aprovechando que aun estaba algo aturdida, la miro fijamente a los ojos y comenzó a hablar.

- Quiero que sepas que lo único que me importa ahora es que me permitas estar a tu lado- afirmo muy serio, demostrando sinceridad.

Con su respiración aun agitada lo miro profundamente escudriñando su mirada, aun a la defensiva. Inuyasha le había dicho que tipo de persona era aquel hombre. Sin embargo debía admitir que Bankotsu en algunas situaciones supo ser bueno con ella y si no le había avisado que se mudo fue porque no sabia a donde comunicarle ello y no deseaba pedirle justamente a Inuyasha ya que sabia que el no se lo iba a querer dar, en un intento de protegerla sintiéndose responsable porque ambos se conocieran. Pero el en vez de buscarla había ido por otras mujeres.

- No soy del tipo de mujeres al que estas mal acostumbrado de tener a tu lado- sentencio- Me importa poco y nada si eres el dueño del mundo o un pobre diablo, yo soy una mujer que se respeta y no se regala al mejor postor.

- Entonces ¿Por qué Inuyasha si puede acercase a ti?- consulto molesto- ¿Crees que es un cordero blanco? ¿O piensas que jamás estuvo con una mujer por una sola noche para saciar sus necesidades bajas? En la secundaria competíamos por quien se llevaba mas mujeres a la cama.

Kikyo trato de soltarse, pero el no se lo permitía. Sabia que Inuyasha estaba lejos de ser denominado un santo pero ahora había sentado cabeza, estaba junto a Kagome y sabia que la amaba con cada fibra de su ser. En cambió Bankotsu jamás lograría llegar a sentir eso por alguien.

- A quien yo elija para que este a mi lado, es problema mío- aseguro molesta- Si quiero estar cerca de Inuyasha, por algo será.

Mal entendiendo aquella afirmación se alejo un poco de ella. A sus oídos llegaron los aplausos informándoles que el espectáculo ya había finalizado. No podían permanecer más tiempo allí.

Kikyo intento irse, pero él se lo impidió una vez más. Tomo su mentón y la beso una vez mas, con la misma intensidad que lo había hecho antes. Sintió nuevamente su resistencia por unos segundos, para doblegarse finalmente. En palabras, lo despreciaba pero en ese momento aceptaba gustosa las caricias que su lengua le brindaba. Sentía su respiración acelerada y los pequeños jadeos que escapaban de su garganta. Aquello borro su molestia y le dio esperanza nuevamente.

Quería besarla eternamente, pero no podía así que la soltó. Kikyo abrió los ojos lentamente y mientras recobraba la respiración lo fulmino con la mirada en una advertencia a que no se le acercase nuevamente.

- No me rendiré- le informo.

Sin contestarle, se fue del lugar dejándolo solo. Camino velozmente hacia donde estaba Sesshomaru y cuando este le pregunto por su demora, respondió que se había perdido. Unos minutos después le consulto si faltaba mucho para que se fueran, a lo que el hombre respondió que deseaba irse en ese preciso instante. Sin más, se fueron.

Aquella noche Miroku llevaría a Sango a cenar al departamento para así presentársela a Kagome oficialmente. Hacia unos días por fin se había animado a pedirle que fuese su novia y la castaña no había podido negarse.

Se encontraba en la cocina preparando la cena mientras tarareaba una canción que se le había pegado. Irónicamente, la letra era pura y exclusivamente para su apuesto albino. Una vez que termino de colocar los platos y copas en la mesa, Inuyasha regreso a la cocina y sonrío ante aquel habito que tenia la pelinegra de cantar o tararear mientras cocinaba, además de moverse un poco al ritmo. Le resultaba muy sensual y la mayoría de las veces debía contenerse de secuestrarla y llevarla al escondite de su cama, olvidándose de comer por un día.

- ¿Qué cantas?- consulto detrás de ella, apresando su cintura con sus manos.

Sonriendo se limpio las manos, saco del bolsillo trasero de sus jeans su celular y busco en su lista de canciones. Una vez que puso play, le entrego el aparato a él.

- _I'm so addicted to, All the things you do, When you're going down on me, In between the sheets_- canto con una traviesa sonrisa en su rostro- _Or the sound you make, With every breath you take, It's unlike anything, When you're loving me__…_

Inuyasha sonrió ya que entendía a la perfección lo que decía la letra ya que conocía la canción. De un ágil movimiento la abrazo de la cintura levantándola varios centímetros del suelo. Esto la sorprendió y la hizo soltar un pequeño grito ante la sorpresa pero luego ambos se rieron.

- No sabia que eras "adicta a mi"- le aseguro- me gusta la parte de "cuando estas debajo de mi". Muero por estar debajo de ti.

Ambos rieron nuevamente y se besaron sin esperar. En un movimiento rápido, Kagome envolvió su cintura con sus piernas. Cada momento a solas lo aprovechaban como oro y aunque el beso comenzaba a volverse más pasional, sabías que no podían hacer nada en ese momento. Un poco frustrada se alejo de el y con un gesto de sus labios y cejas se lo demostró. Inuyasha rió ya que se parecía a la cara de un niño a quien le han quitado su dulce favorito.

- Te prometo que cuando se vaya a dejarla, te haré el amor- aseguro deslizando una de sus manos hacia su trasero.

- Te estaré esperando ansiosa- aseguro riendo y acercándose para besarlo nuevamente. Al alejarse, le mordió un poco el labio inferior- Ahora bájame que debo terminar la cena y cambiarme de ropa.

El asintió y la bajo de su agarre. Le informo que aprovecharía para bañarse y colocarse otra ropa un poco más presentable. Kagome aprobó y antes de dejarlo ir, volvió a besarlo. Ambos nuevamente rieron por estos y el albino se fue de la cocina.

.

Una hora después, Miroku llegó junto a la tímida secretaria. Kagome la recibió efusivamente ya que quería que se sintiera más que bienvenida. Inuyasha se limito a conversar con los dos de manera agradable y distendida hasta que Kagome terminara con los últimos detalles de la cena.

Luego de que Kagome colocara la mesa con ayuda de su hermano, se sentaron y platicaron amenamente mientras comían. A pedido de la pelinegra, Sango les comento como había hecho Miroku para ganarse su aprecio y también la manera en que le había pedido formalizar su relación. El momento mas incomodo de la noche fue cuando la novia de su hermano le consulto si ella no tenía ningún novio en el instituto.

- No, no lo tengo- respondió sonrojándose un poco y bajando la mirada.

Aquel gesto la delato, haciendo que su hermano le terminara sonsacando que había alguien que le gustaba. Durante esto, Inuyasha permaneció serio ya que no se podía permitir que sus sentimientos se reflejaran como los de Kagome. Sin embargo, Miroku pensaba que el salía con Kikyo. No olvidaría la vez, que a solas, le había opinado que había una buena diferencia de edad. No quería imaginar lo que diría cuando supiese la verdad.

La velada paso rápidamente y una vez que Miroku se fue para llevar a Sango a casa, ambos llevaron las tazas donde había tomado café el comedor. Kagome notaba que Inuyasha estaba mas serio de lo ordinario, y eso le preocupo un poco. Temía que estuviese molesto con ella por no haber controlado mejor sus sentimientos.

- Amor… - lo llamo cuando Inuyasha salio de la cocina sin darle tiempo a decirle nada.

Camino veloz y lo llamo una vez mas, haciendo que se detuviera en la mitad del camino hacia la escalera. Suprimió rápidamente la distancia entre ambos y lo miro notoriamente preocupada.

- ¿Estas molesto conmigo?- consulto con la voz algo estrangulada.

Inuyasha suspiro mirando a otro lado y la miro por fin. Sus hermosos ojos dorados se notaban tristes. Ella se acerco aun mas, dejando sus manos sobre su pecho. Su corazón se sentía algo acelerado bajo su mano.

- ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?- volvió a preguntar aun mas afligida.

- Tengo miedo de la reacción de tu hermano cuando se entere de lo nuestro- le confeso mirándola fijamente- No quiero que nos separen pero tampoco deseo perder su amistad.

Sin decir nada, Kagome se abrazo a su cuerpo con fuerza. Ella tampoco deseaba ser apartada de su lado. Sintió como el correspondía fuertemente también y lo sintió como respiraba lentamente sobre su coronilla. Sabía que eso lo tranquilizaba a veces. Dejo pasar unos minutos, se separo un poco de su pecho y con ambas manos acerco su rostro hasta poder besarlo suavemente. Pero de un momento a otro, aquel beso se transformó en uno apasionado y posesivo. Tal como lo había hecho horas antes, la levanto por su cintura y ella se sujeto a su cuerpo con sus piernas. Subieron las escaleras y entraron a la habitación de él.

La recostó en la cama y sin perder tiempo la desvistió hasta dejarla desnuda. En cambio, lo único que pudo sacar ella fue su camisa para así apreciar su trabajado torso. Ansioso, comenzó besando su oreja para bajar por su cuello saboreando cada centímetro de piel disponible. Una vez en sus pechos, se tomo el tiempo de torturar majestuosamente a ambos. Se deslizo por el valle que los separaba para bajar directo a su ombligo y luego mas abajo, siguiendo la línea de sus caderas. Aquella zona siempre la hacia arquearse ante la expectativa de lo que estaba por llegar. Separo sus piernas e hizo subir sus manos desde sus rodillas hasta sus senos, recorriendo todo el terreno. Arrodillado en el espacio que le daban sus piernas, beso primero sus suaves muslos. Kagome jadeaba ansiosa antes estas caricias, cuando sintió su aliento próximo a su intimidad provoco un jadeo aun más fuerte la abandonara. Pero lo mejor llego cuando su húmeda lengua la tomo de una manera loca y demandante. Su respiración se acelero ante cada oleada de estremecimientos. Le agradaba lo que sentía, pero deseaba desesperadamente que Inuyasha la hiciera suya.

Se aparto de su palpitante centro para ponerse de pie y quitarse la ropa que tenia aun en su cuerpo pero no se espero que Kagome se pusiera de pie y una vez desnudo lo empujase a la cama para colocarse ella arriba. Le sorprendió ver tanta lujuria en sus ojos marrones y recibió gusto su demandante beso. Kagome jadeó al sentir su sabor en su boca, una vez que se separo de sus labios y sin más preámbulos, guió su miembro a su interior.

Ambos gimieron ante la incomparable sensación de sentirse completos. Comenzó lentamente a moverse, impulsándose sin trabajo de arriba hacia abajo. Inuyasha la miraba extasiado: aquella diosa desnuda sobre el, con sus largos cabellos entre sus pechos que oscilaban en cada movimiento.

- Eres una tortura- le aseguro con un gruñido cuando comenzó a moverse mas pausadamente con intención de torturarlo.

Ella sonrió maliciosamente pero sin dejar de hacerlo, lo que provoco que Inuyasha perdiera la paciencia la abrazara por la espalda para inclinarla un poco hacia él, presionándola más contra el y teniendo alcance a uno de sus rosados pezones. Ante esto, Kagome acelero sus movimientos, deslizando sus caderas hacia delante y atrás. Sus cuerpos se llenaron de adrenalina haciendo todo los movimientos rápidos y desesperados.

Inuyasha soltó un gruñido al sentir como sus paredes calidas se cerraban encerrando a su miembro en un agradable temblor, mientras ella hacia su cabeza hacia atrás y soltaba su último gemido para luego dejarse caer sobre su pecho. Sin esperar demasiado, se dio vuelta para dejarla recostada sobre la cama. Tomo sus dos piernas y las llevo hacia sus hombros para volver a entrar de una profunda estocada. Kagome soltó un jadeo y lo miro satisfecha como el hacia los últimos movimientos para llegar a lo mas sublime del placer.

Faltaban pocos días para que las clases terminaran y de esta manera terminaran con el instituto definitivamente y comenzar a pensar en la universidad. Kagome y Rin se encontraban en un bar, conversando de los pocos días que les quedaba en el instituto. Kikyo les había prometido reunirse mas tarde con ellas ya que debía terminar un trabajo extra que uno de los profesores le dio para levantar sus calificaciones que había descuidado a causa de los cuidados a su madre.

- Kagome…- la llamo Rin con su mirada fija en su jugo, revolviendo lentamente el contenido con su sorbete- ¿No afecta en tu relación con Inuyasha la diferencia de edades?

Kagome se sorprendió ante tal pregunta, pero pronto la sorpresa fue remplazada por rubor. Inuyasha siempre se había comportado como un hombre ante ella y por ello, sentía que había robado su esencia de niña para transformarla en una mujer apasionada.

- Al principio no fue fácil- suspiro recordando como había comenzado todo- Se puede decir que empezamos con el pie izquierdo. Estar con alguien mayor implica que mucho de ti deberá cambiar para que puedan estar juntos.

- ¿Como qué?- la miro extrañada.

- Ser mas adulta en ciertas cosas…- su sonrojo había aumentado el doble- Pero… ¿Por qué me preguntas todo eso? ¿Hay algún hombre mayor que este llamando tu atención?

Ante tales interrogaciones por parte de su amiga, su rostro tomo la misma tonalidad carmín que hacia unos segundos tenía Kagome. No sabía porque, pero no podía sacarse de la cabeza a Sesshomaru. Todas las noches soñaba con él y durante el día, era la causa de sus grandes distracciones. Sin mencionar que lo veía muy seguido gracias a que siempre estudiaba con Kikyo en la mansión del mayor de los Taisho.

- No se que siento por él- admitió vencida. Aun así, jamás diría de quien se trataba. Sabía que era una estupidez- Pero de igual manera, no importa… el es mucho más mayor y maduro. No creo que busque tener una relación con una adolescente.

Le sonrió tratando de reconfortarla y tomo una de sus manos entre ambas de las suyas, acariciándolas suavemente. No podía ayudarla demasiado ya que no sabía de quien se trataba, ni cuanto era la separación etárea.

- ¡Chicas!- grito Kikyo caminando veloz hacia ellas.

Rin cambió su semblante a uno mas animado mientras Kikyo tomaba su lugar y les comentaba la tortura que había sufrido con ese trabajo. Kagome se percato del cambio de la pelinegra de ojos grises, pero decidió no decir nada.

Se encontraba algo alterada buscando por toda la casa. Ya había revisado todos los posibles lugares donde las pudo haber dejado en algún descuido pero no había caso. Esa mañana le había comentado a Miroku de que no las hallaba, pero el no se preocupo demasiado.

-_ No te alarmes- le dio una palmadita en el hombro- además, el doctor te dijo que debías descansar para que no te hicieran mal al organismo._

Estúpido. Como odiaba no poder decirle que su preocupación tenia muchos mas fundamentos de los que el imaginaba, como por ejemplo, ¡que tenia una vida sexual activa! Necesitaba encontrar esas pastillas, ya que no quería dejar de tener aquella tranquilidad que sentía cuando tenía relaciones con Inuyasha y saber que no complicaría sus vidas con la venida de un niño. Y aunque aquel pensamiento la asustaba, se detuvo por un segundo a pensar como seria un hijo suyo y de Inuyasha. Sonrió. Sin lugar a dudas sería la criatura más hermosa que jamás vería.

Sacudió la cabeza de esos pensamientos y continuó con la búsqueda. ¿Qué diría Inuyasha si no las encontraba? ¿Se molestaría? Además, no estaba muy lejos de que llegara su ciclo ¿Eso empeoraba o mejoraba su situación? ¡Debió guardar el prospecto medico!

El día era esplendido, por lo que decidió aprovecharlo. Hacia un tiempo que no salía a correr, así que decidió aprovechar para dar unas vueltas al parque cercano. Se coloco un conjunto deportivo de color negro y blanco, ato su cabello en una cola alta y se coloco unas zapatillas muy cómodas que siempre usaba para actividades físicas. Se despidió de las empleadas domesticas y salió.

Una vez en el parque dio tres vueltas completas al enorme lugar mientras escuchaba música en su mp3. Exhausta, compró una botella de agua mineral y camino un poco más, ya que no deseaba parar bruscamente y lastimar sus músculos. Aun así, sintió un tirón en su muslo, lo que la obligo a detenerse y elongar. Subió su pierna sobre uno de los bancos y se inclino sobre ella para así estirar el músculo adolorido.

Lo que desconocía era que desde un automóvil, alguien la seguía desde hacia unos minutos, cuando la descubrió comprando agua mineral. Se veía tan sensual con aquella musculosa de lycra que hacia sobresaltar aun mas sus pechos y aquellos pantalones que se ajustaban a su trasero mientras ella estiraba sus músculos. Se odio por el hecho de tenerla tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos a causa de sus estúpidos procedimientos. Suspirando, Bankotsu bajo de su automóvil estacionado. Se acercaría de igual manera, aunque fuese rechazado.

Sin embargo sus planes se vieron frustrados al ver a un hombre acercarse a ella colocando una mano en su cintura. Inmediatamente ella se levanto para conversar con el hombre.

.

- ¡Me asustaste!- le aseguro sonriendo.

- Debes tener mas cuidado- le aseguro Inuyasha- Hasta a mi me dieron ganas de darte una palmadita en el trasero.

- Ten cuidado con lo que dices- le advirtió divertida con el dedo índice en alto- o le contare a Kagome.

Ambos rieron animadamente por el comentario. Inuyasha le aseguro que para él, ella era como su hermana menor y que solo quería protegerla de los otros corredores con sus miradas indecentes y por ello deseaba hacerse pasar por su hermano mayor. Riendo aun más, Kikyo salto a sus brazos e Inuyasha le hizo dar vueltas como una niña. Siempre que podían, hacia aquello. La última vez, se había sumado Kagome y las giro a ambas en un alarde de su fuerza.

.

Bankotsu hirvió en llamas ante aquello. ¿Quién diablos era ese sujeto? Vestido de manera que le indicaba que también se encontraba ejercitándose, llevaba una gorra que no le permitía verle la cara. Pero su incógnita se termino cuando Kikyo de un rápido movimiento le quito la gorra y corrió alrededor de los árboles siendo perseguida por Inuyasha. Molesto, subió a su automóvil y se marcho.

Inuyasha la observó sentado en la mesa, mientras estudiaba para su tan ansiado examen final que le otorgaría el titulo por el cual tanto se había esforzado. Sabia que estaba muy nerviosa y que algo ocultada, lo cual lo terminaba preocupando demasiado a él ya que era una actitud que estaba teniendo desde hacia una semana, pero aquel día era peor que los anteriores. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se paro e interpuso en su paso hacia la cocina.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Kagome?- cuestiono notablemente preocupado, llevando sus manos a su cintura para así darle confianza y aliento para que le revelara su malestar- Toda esta semana te he notado muy alterada ¿Pasa algo?

Inmediatamente sus hermosos ojos café se llenaron de lágrimas y su cara revelo toda la angustia que ocultada tan dificultosamente. Al ver esto, el joven se preocupo aun más y la estrecho mas fuerte contra su pecho tratando de darle contención. Ella escondió su rostro.

- No te preocupes, sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea y lo comprenderé.

- Inuyasha…- lo miro fijamente, nerviosa a más no poder- estoy embarazada.

Aquello lo paralizo de una manera en que sentía que por unos segundos su cerebro no respondía a ningún pensamiento, simplemente se había detenido. La miro fijamente a los ojos, para así lograr que las ideas volviesen a circular por sus neuronas y de esta manera cuantificar cuanto cambiaba las circunstancias aquella noticia.

- ¿Qué tu que…?

Ambos miraron a donde provenía la voz para encontrar a un Miroku que acababa de salir del shock inicial para comenzar a enfurecerse. Finalmente, la verdad había salido a la luz.

* * *

**Holis! **

**Dios, se que quieren matarme! Ya saben mis razones, no tengo demasiado tiempo para escribir en estos momentos debido a la facultad.**

**Le haré unas aclaraciónes: **

**1) He modificado un dato en mi historia. Cambie la edad de Inuyasha (también Mikoru) que antes era de 23 a 26... no es mucha diferencia pero lo aclaro para evitar cualquier confusión. **

**2) Se que la historia en "técnicamente" Kagome e Inuyasha, y lo es ya que ocupa mi pareja central. Sin embargo, mis historias no hablan de una sola pareja por lo general. Trato siempre de crear un entorno real, como el la vida cotidiana y cada pareja esta relacionada con la otra. Por ello, si algunas veces me centro en Kikyo, Rin o Sango entiendan que tiene un "porque" en mi relato. Se que mucha gente esta acostumbrada a ver a Kikyo especialmente como la antagonista pero a mi me gusta darle otras características. Espero esto aclare algunas dudas :)**

**Espero les guste este capitulo, lo deje en la mejor parte! soy malvada jajaja**

**Gracias y mil gracias a mis lectores que adoro :) Este capitulo es completamente para ustedes:**

**Lorena,virginia260, setsuna17, Maritza, kyome-chan, Paulaa :D !, MRS Taisho-Potter, Skuld Dark, camony, Jane Black278, natalie19, Natsuki Hikari, myah!**

**Muchos Besos, hasta la proxima actualizacion :D**


End file.
